Love Memories
by TangerineM
Summary: A suite of the current Gakuen AliceMikan got a trauma and lost her memories because of a new alice ! After a few years she returned to the academy ! Hope you'll enjoy! Rated T in case !
1. Chapter 1 : A new beginning

**Chapter 1 **

**Hey ! It's my second fanfiction ! I will write the following Gakuen Alice after the chapter 144 ! **

**After Mikan and Natsume got to meet each other and kissed, they got separated again. Then, The ESP will punish her because she didn't want to remove the alice, her mother inserted in his body. After that, Mikan is weak but no one knows except her uncle, Kazu and Shiki. Mikan, then got another alice which is that she can erase some part of memories. Unconsciously, she erases her memories and know now, no one apart her uncle and Shiki. She gets to escape from the academy, lives near the academy a normal life. **

**Hope you'll enjoy it ! Please R&R ! **

**I don't own Gakuen Alice !**

**Normal POV**

The HSP ( her uncle ) and Shiki knew what the ESP did to Mikan, they rushed to her. She was hurt really bad. She, then got sent to the hospital. Shiki put a barrier so that no one knew where she was.

Meanwhile, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and the others were attending class. Natsume told his best friend and Mikan's best friend that he saw Mikan during the Christmas ball and talked to her. She said that she got everyone's presents and she was happy that they remembered her. When Hotaru knew she hit her with her baka-gun and '' Why didn't you come to me and tell me ? Idiot, I wish to see her too, She is my best friend even though she is stupid. '' Ruka chuckled and she shot him with her baka-gun.

On New Year

'' Hey, I wonder where is Mikan-chan, right now...'' Yuu said. Everyone glared at him and Natsume sent him a death glare. '' Nothing, I said nothing...'' then he backed of. Hotaru was ready to shoot him but didn't because she was sad. Even though, she was still the same stoic, expressionless girl everyone knew, she was really sad. She missed Mikan the most.

On the other hand, Natsume was the same but he didn't show it apart when he sent a death glare to Iinchou. Ruka knew that, after he was his best friend so of course he knew Natsume really missed Mikan. In fact, he, too, missed Mikan, he was in love with her too, but gave up for his best friend. _' I really wonder how Sakura is...'_ he thought. He, then noticed Koko watching him and his best friend. Natsume noticed too. They knew he was reading their mind and that him and Natsume was thinking about Mikan. They, then, glared at Koko so that he wouldn't want to read their minds. Everyone was shocked by Ruka, he was gentle and soft so for him to glare at someone was surprising.

Meanwhile, Kazu and Shiki was beside Mikan who was lying on a bed. She had bandages on her arms. She looked like she was hurt and she really was. Subaru, Hotaru's brother was healing her. He was one of the only persons who knew that Mikan was here.

Mikan woke up and saw three figures watching her. '' Mikan, are you alright ?'' Kazu asked his niece. He was expressionless but his eyes showed worry. '' Yes, I am, thanks for your concern. Subaru-sempai, thank you for healing.'' she said with a small smile. He nodded and told her '' You're welcome, but tomorrow I will have to heal you again, your bruises are still here.'' She nodded and Subaru got outside the room.

'' Well, Happy Birthday Mikan '' Kazu and Shiki said handing her a present. '' Thank you so much. '' '' Well, it's not a good time to celebrate but you're turning 12 today so we thought we should get you something at least. '' Shiki said '' And Yuka wouldn't want me to not wish you a happy birthday. '' He sighed and Mikan and Kazu laughed a bit. '' Well, thank you but right now I would like to rest a bit, can I ? '' She asked and yawned. '' Of course, we leave so you can sleep.''

Mikan then drifted to sleep. She was in a black room, someone was torturing her. She couldn't stand it. She thought _' Please, stop this, I don't want to remember this pain...' _She then, activated a new alice.

**Kazu's POV**

Next morning

Shiki and I were walking towards Mikan's room. I guessed she got to sleep last night. We entered to her room. I was ahead and I saw Mikan who was sitting on her bed covered with her blankets and staring at the window.

'' Mikan, Are you alright ? Did you sleep ? '' I asked, She turned her head to us and gave us a confused look. Shiki rushed to her and asked '' Mikan, what's the matter ? Did someone come ?'' She looked at him like he was a weirdo. I approached them and put my hand on her shoulder giving her a questioning look. She, too looked at me then at Shiki. She opened her mouth and said '' Who are you ? And Who am I ? Is my name Mikan ?''

We looked shocked then regained our composure. '' Mikan, you lost your memories ?'' Shiki asked. Mikan said sarcastically '' No, I just asked you because it's fun ! '' she continued '' Of course, I wouldn't asked you if I knew who I am stupid.'' Mikan said those words. She, who was unable to be mean to someone. I looked at her and noticed she had another alice. '' You have three alice...'' Shiki looked shocked and Mikan who looked like she knew about alices said '' It seems so, but I don't know what it is. '' I looked carefully at her and said '' You have the memory-erasing alice.'' '' Oh, is that so... I shouldn't use it to often right ? Well, whatever, may I know who I am and who you are now ? '' She asked sweetly with a smile. I guessed she is the same Mikan we all knew. Shiki and I looked at each other and nodded.

'' You are Yukihara Sakura Mikan, you turned 12 yesterday and I am your uncle, you father's big brother, Yukihara Kazu. He is Masachika Shiki, a good friend of your mother. '' I said and Shiki continued '' Your father's name was Yukihara Izumi and your mother's Azumi Yuka, they are dead now... We are now inside the Gakuen Alice, a school for who possesses alices. You were in a normal class before but because of the ESP, you were placed in a part of the school which is protected by a barrier that I made. You are in the academy's hospital because you refused to remove the alice your mother inserted in his body. Well, you didn't do it because he harmed you, your friends and it was because of your parents died. '' Mikan was in tears now, even though she didn't remember her parents ( she didn't knew her father in the first place ) she was sad. '' So am I going to do now ?'' she asked. '' Well, it seems you used your alice on yourself, maybe because you didn't want to remember the ESP hurting you. So, we thought now that you lost your memories, you can live outside the academy so he won't be able to touch you.'' I explained to her.

'' I see, but what will happen to you ? I know, I lost my memories but I can't help but be worried for you two. I mean, somehow, I know you are my family...'' She said, but then cut off by someone stepping inside the room.

'' Sakura, you are awake. Great, How are you feeling ? Well, I need to use a little bit of my alice on you to be able to recover well. '' Subaru said when he saw Mikan sitting on her hospital bed. She blinked and looked at him confused. Then, Shiki and I told him what happened. He looked a bit shocked then regain a calm face. He sighed, and said '' I see, so you want to pretend that she has no alices anymore so she can get out of the academy ? Well, I don't think it will be a problem. I will just talk to her doctor so he can confirm she is ' no use ' for the ESP.'' I, then, looked at Mikan who sighed.

In the afternoon

**Mikan's POV**

I was, now looking outside. I really thought, it would be great to be outside. Someone knocked at the door and he opened it. I looked at my uncle and Shiki.

'' Mikan, I arranged you so you can get out of here. You will live in an apartment not far from the school so we can checked on you. You'll go to Saint Marie Gakuen. Since the ESP know you have no alices, he is furious and agreed immediately for you to leave the school. '' Kazu-san said. I nodded , and Shiki said '' Now, pack your belongings because you'll leave now so they won't know the truth and you are healthy.'' I nodded, sighed, then got up from my bed. I arranged it and walked towards the dresser while those two left. I picked a white shirt with long sleeves and a black skirt. I got dressed then, wore high tight socks and black boots. I packed my only things and got out of the room. I then saw Uncle and Shiki waiting for me. I looked at them with a bored expression and we went outside towards the gates. Apparently, We had to walk during about 20 minutes to get there.

It was cold outside but it felt cool to feel the wind blowing my hair which was down. We walked to the gates. I was just walking while Kazu-san and Shiki were talking about something about my transferring. Somehow, I was relieved to be able to be free. I had the feeling that this place hurt me too much.

Meanwhile

**Hotaru's POV**

_Riiiiiiiing _

School finally finished. I was wearing my stoic face like Hyuuga who looked bored too. Jinno-sensei was packing his belongings and said '' Well, I would like you to do these exercises for tomorrow, well, then good bye.'' he, then walked out of the room. Everyone in the class was now chatting and preparing to leave the buildings. I packed too and walked towards bunny boy and Hyuuga. Bunny boy saw me and said '' I-imai... What's the matter ? '' he stuttered. Hyuuga looked at me and raised an eyebrow while giving me a What-the-hell-do-you-want look. '' Don't give me that look Hyuuga !'' I hissed '' You know, I will surely do something for seeing Mikan without telling me. Well, whatever, my brother came to talk to me earlier. '' I said. He glared at me and said '' So what, what does it have to do with me ? It's noon of my business that you know get along with your so-called brother !'' He snapped. I sent him daggers and told '' Well, if you don't want to know, I don't really care but you would care because it's about a certain brunette you know who happened to be my best friend too.'' I said in a calm and a whatever-tone, I then smirked a bit seeing Hyuuga stand up and looked at me eyes wide. '' Continue ! '' he yelled. He then got questioning looks from the others who didn't leave yet. I looked at them, get my baka-gun out and sent them a death glare. They all looked away and exited the room. I started to tell them what happened

_Flashback_

_I was walking to reach my homeroom. Without Mikan, I wouldn't go with the others. I, then saw Subaru-nii walking towards me. _

_''Hey'' he said, I replied the same._

_'' Well,I thought you wanted to know, but Sakura...'' he stopped at me a bit shy like he didn't know how to tell me what happened. '' What Mikan ? Snap it'' _

_'' Sakura will leave the academy at 15:00, I thought you wanted to know. Though, don't talk to her, she is too confused and will blow you away. So, now, you know, pretend  
>I didn't tell you anything.'' He then walked away towards the High School building. I looked a bit shocked a bit but then regain my composure.<em>

_End of the flashback_

**Natsume's POV **

I widened me eyes. Polka- I mean Mikan was leaving the academy ? I couldn't believe it. I was speechless until Imai snapped me out the trance. '' It's nearly 15:00, if you want to see come with you two ! BUT you can't talk to her !'' She glared at us, I saw Ruka flinched while I just raised an eyebrow. _'whatever'_ I grabbed my bag and said '' Let's go ''

We walked towards the front gates. We hid in the bushes while Imai was sending a camera- bug, she said to anyone in particularly '' It's a mini camera, microphone. It's can be used when you want to spy on someone. You have to be really careful with it, it's fragile. It costs 1000 rabbits ! '' Ruka and I sweat dropped. She looked at us and move a finger in front of her mouth to tell her to shut up. We heard steps and looked at three persons walking towards the gates. Two of them were men and the last one was a little girl about our age. I assumed it was Mikan and I guessed right. She was with Shiki and the HSP. They were talking while Mikan was walking an expressionless face plastered on her face. I looked at Ruka and Imai. Ruka looked pained while Imai looked stoic as always but her eyes betrayed her, she was on the edge of crying and her eyes looked sad and pained too.

'' You too, I'm not dumb, if Mikan were to see this she would tell to stop looking like that ! Because she is not gone forever ! '' She said looking straight at me. I was a bit off then plastered a stoic face '' How do you know ? '' I snapped angrily. '' I have eyes and I have the feeling I will see Mikan. After all, she is my best friend.'' She said with a small smile. It didn't last long because she got her stoic face as soon she noticed she was smiling.

I looked back at the front gates. Mikan was with her uncle and Shiki, she was nodding at what they told her. She looked expressionless, had a stoic and cold face. Mikan was never like this before. What surprised us the most is that she was not even crying. We knew something was wrong with her.

Imai's brother showed up and talked to her uncle and Shiki. He, then turned to face Mikan, he said '' Be careful, I know we will see each other soon. Take care, Mikan.'' he had a sweet smile, I wondered why he was so nice with her, I assumed it was because she is his little sister's best friend.

Mikan, then walked out of the academy, I saw Hotaru crying as Ruka was too. I felt my heart broke in millions pieces. I saw the only girl, I love getting out of my sight for a really long time. She was the one who melt my heart, broke my stoic face even though I only showed to her and the one who made me enjoy this school. She was the one who saved me from the darkness and was worrying for me, wanting to sacrifice herself for my life.

I looked at her, the only one in my heart, walked out off this prison, my prison...

**Mikan's POV**

As I was listening to the three men talking ans advising me, I felt someone was watching me. I thought I imagined it. I bade my farewell, even though I knew I was going to see Shiki-san and Kazu-san soon. I walked out of the school and got inside the limo which was waiting for me.

_**5 years after...**_

**Ruka's POV **

We were now 17. It had been 5 years now that Mikan went outside. Rumors went on and off the school. Some said Mikan was dead ' which only few people believed' and some said she was under the ESP and was controlled by Koizumi Luna or something like that.

Nobara and Persona got saved by Hotaru's brother, I heard he continued healing them without stopping. They were completely healed after 2 whole months. Now Nobara was in our class and everyone accepted her. Persona was under the HSP so the ESP couldn't do anything to him. It happened that Persona was a good person, he was now a teacher and it seemed that he and Nobara loved each other. He got healed from his own alice and now knew to control it without hurting anyone.

Hotaru, Natsume and I got closer by the time. Though they still didn't like each other, they had a link who was Mikan so they got closer but only a little. I got over my crush on Mikan, and now I was currently going out with Hotaru. It was more I was her slave. Well, whatever, I didn't really care, after all, I loved her. I happened to know her soft personality.

We were now in 2-B, we were on our second year of high school. The class didn't really change, except Nobara and some transfers students came in our class. One of them was Kinoshita Yuko. _' She is just a bitch who is turning around Natsume and thinks he is hers' _I thought. Well, I didn't really care about her but she had a slutty personality.

I was in deep thought and Hotaru and Natsume were beside me glaring at each other for a stupidity. Suddenly, Sumire burst in the class, panting because she was running all the way. She looked at us, we all raised an eyebrow. Koko, her boyfriend looked at her, then smiled, he read her mind. She, then shouted '' You won't believe it ! Look at this magazine ! Mikan's in the cover !'' Everyone went wild and gathered around her to see the magazine. Natsume stood up as well as Hotaru and me. Hotaru took out her baka-gun version 4 ( She made it better) and shot at the students who were in her way. Natsume and I exchanged a look and sweat dropped. Hotaru could be really scary when it concerned Mikan.

Yuko walked towards us and said trying to be cute and turned to be slutty '' Who's that Mikan girl ? I bet she is not even pretty and intelligent as I am, so why is everyone looking at this ? '' She then pointed at the crowd.

We sent her a death glare. Natsume was saying Back-off with is eyes. She got a littler scared and return towards her followers who were transfers students too. When everyone except us looked at the cover, they gasped and started to whisper. Hotaru said in a cold tone '' Go away now ! '' Everyone gasped with fear and went to their seat. We, then walked towards Sumire, Koko, Anna, her boyfriend Yuu, Nonoko and her boyfriend Kitsu. They looked shocked too. We knew Mikan was in the outside world. Hotaru took the magazine so we could see it too. We looked at it and saw a familiar brunette posing. Our eyes widened. Hotaru whispered '' Mikan...'' so we were only who got what she said. She still looked stoic but her eyes showed sadness, pain and relief.

**Normal POV**

They returned to their seats as the bell rang. Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume looked surprised and sad. Of course, the gang too.

After some minutes, Narumi-sensei entered the class calmly. The class looked a bit shocked. They never saw Narumi looking like that? Usually he would enter, dancing and singing '' Good morning my Beautiful students ! ''. And yes, he didn't. He, then said

'' Good morning all '' with a small smile. '' Everyone in their place please. There is a transfer student coming today'' Everyone started to whisper and began to agitated, it was rare there was a new student in the high school division. '' Well, you can enter now. '' Narumi said as the door opened and a brunette walked in the class. She looked straight in front of her, stopped near Narumi and turned to face the class. Most of the class gasped with their eyes were widened including Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka...

**Finished ! Hope you have enjoyed it ! It was quite long ! thanks for reading it ! 3**

**Read & Review please ! I will spot the second chapter after ! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Mikan's change

**Chapter 2**

**Second chapter out. Thank you for reading it and thanks for the reviews, I will try my best to not let you wait to long for the rest. **

**Please Read and Review ! **

_Recap_

_After some minutes, Narumi-sensei entered the class calmly. The class looked a bit shocked. They never saw Narumi looking like that? Usually he would enter, dancing and singing '' Good morning my Beautiful students ! ''. And yes, he didn't. He, then said_

_'' Good morning all '' with a small smile. '' Everyone in their place please. There is a transfer student coming today'' Everyone started to whisper and began to agitated, it was rare there was a new student in the high school division. '' Well, you can enter now. '' Narumi said as the door opened and a brunette walked in the class. She looked straight in front of her, stopped near Narumi and turned to face the class. Most of the class gasped with their eyes were widened including Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka..._

_End of Recap_

**Mikan's POV**

I was now waiting for my new sensei to tell me to enter. I didn't know I would step in this school again. I mean 5 years ago, Kazu-san and Shiki-san told me I had to go because of Kuonji, the ESP. I tried my best on everything I was doing. The ESP happened to know I had still my alices so he tried to find me. Of course, I could hide from him thanks to my new alices. Yeah, I got new alices, I had now, nullification, S.E.C, memory-erasing, the four elements which was wind, water, fire and earth. I had barrier, thunder and levitation. For some reason, I had a new alice which never appeared before, I had now some fairies with and I could transform. I had 6 fairies, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kuro and Shiroi. Well, whatever, I was now waiting, I came to this school again because I couldn't let my few friends hurt because of Kuonji.

My sensei said he was called Narumi, he looked a bit shocked when he saw me, maybe he knew me before, and he was stunned by the way I was acting, it was really strange, I would always act this way.

I got snapped out of my thought, I heard Narumi-sensei told me to come in. I, then stepped inside the classroom. I looked forward me and stopped in front of Narumi and turned to face the students.

I heard gasps and when I saw the class, most of them were wide eyed. I looked at them, bored, expressionless. I didn't want to leave my friends, even though they were only a few. I was a bit cold but got along with my classmates back then. But, I only had 5 true friends. They were the only ones I could trust my life with. So, I was now, looking at them.

**Natsume's POV**

Imai, Ruka and I was talking until the gay entered the classroom. He told us to sit down and there was a new student. When the new student entered, all I could see was a beautiful girl entering this room. She had long brown hair curled at the end. She had long legs, a perfect creamy skin. She was not wearing our school uniform. She was wearing a sailor uniform, navy blue, it was the winter uniform. She high knee socks and some ballet shoes. Her body was perfect too, she had curves in the good part of her body, her breasts were at the perfect size and she was walking gracefully with her hips moving a bit so it won't be in a slutty way. When she turned around to face us, I saw two beautiful, mesmerizing honey-brown orbs scanning the class. She a perfect nose, her pink, a bit red perfect too and looked so kissable.

She looked at us and said '' Yukihara Sakura Mikan, 17.'' she looked bored and stoic. What had happened to the Mikan we knew ? I was wondering, then looked at my best friend and his girlfriend, they were shocked as well as the class, no they were beyond the shock. The ugly who was sticking on me was half admiring half red of jealousy. Her followers were admiring Mikan as well. The boys were drowning in front of her, I thought they had hearts in their eyes. The gay cut my thoughts and said '' Do you have any questions ? '' _' Of course, millions questions but no I can't ask her now '' _All the class apart us, the gang, and ugly raised their hands. The gay teacher pointed one so he could talk.

'' What's your alice ? '' he said.

'' Nullification, S.E.C, elements, memory-erasing, barrier, thunder, levitation and transform.''

Everyone looked at her confused. I was confused too but didn't show my thoughts. Narumi explained '' You all know the firsts 7 alices though they are rare, the transform alice is a new kind of alice which was discovered when Mikan-chan came. She has some sorts of fairies and she can transform with them. '' Everyone had an 'o' mouth and was stunned.

She had so much alices.

'' What's your class ability and rank star ?''

'' Dangerous class and special star. '' She responded.

'' Ohhhh !'' was all the class made.

'' Why aren't you wearing our school uniform ? ''

'' This my old school uniform, I don't have this one's yet. ''

'' Do you have a boyfriend ?'' Some guy asked. She raised an eyebrow. I was ready to burn the guy and was now waiting for her answer.

'' No, don't have time to and don't interesting in those guys I knew. ''

Then, the ugly glared at her and asked '' So conceited of you ! Well, I would like to know why are you here and in this magazine '' she pointed at the magazine Shouda had.

Mikan looked at her annoyed '' You have no right to judge me ! And to answer, I got enrolled in this school because of my alices and family. I'm in this magazine because of me work ! I said I hadn't had time for a relationship. You just have to look at it and you'll know why. Finally, I'm here because my uncle asked me to participate in some sort of festival which is apparently opened to people. '' She snapped, she had such an angelic voice yet, she was really annoyed that someone called her ' conceited '. The academy finally let the students their family though they couldn't go out of the school grounds. They had organized for us, our family and ' friend' for who they had friends to visit once a trimester. We, then organized stands and all to welcome them. I had got to see my father and Aoi.

Well, now I was very pissed as well as Imai, Ruka, the gang and the boys. How dare she insulted Mikan ?

'' Uncle ? '' She said

'' The HSP, he is my uncle, Shiki-san is part of my family too.'' Everyone was shocked. '' Sensei ? Where is my seat ? ''

'' Yeah, wait, go seat next to Natsume, he is also your new partner. Well, since there is a new student, it's free period. '' He said and went out while Mikan was heading towards me.

She sit down next to me. The gang and Imai came to us. We looked at us worried. She wasn't even looking at us. It seemed she didn't knew us or ignored us. '' Why didn't she come to us ? '' Anna asked. Imai glared at her but she was pained and sad. Usually, Mikan would run to her and yet she didn't what was wrong with her ?

She, then noticed we were looking at her and there was a huge crowd of boys in front of us. She gave us a ' Why-are-you-looking-at-me' look. The boys were asking her questions like '' Can we call you Mikan-sama ?'' or '' Mikan-sama, do you want something we would love to go and buy something for you ? '' I, then sent them a death glare and Imai took out her baka-gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

She shot all the guys and said '' Leave her alone unless you wish a painful death !'' Everyone knew what she was capable and returned to their seat. Mikan looked at us again '' Thank you... uhm ?'' she said with small smile which made her look more beautiful. '' You don't remember me or them ? '' Imai said. She shook her head, and Imai sighed. '' Imai Hotaru. '' '' Thank you Imai-s...'' She got cut off Imai '' Stop these formalities and call me Hotaru.'' '' Okay, thank you Hotaru. Hey, you are Subaru nii-chan's little sister right ? '' '' You know him ? '' '' Yeah, he is the one who healed me 5 years ago and now that he graduated, he comes to visit me often , he told me he has a sister named Hotaru. ''

Imai looked a bit shocked and regain a stoic face, she mumbled something like '' I will kill him for no telling me...'' she said so Mikan couldn't hear her.

'' Anyway, you now know me. They are Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, Shouda Sumire, Kokoro Yomi, Kitsumene, Tobita Yuu, Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume. Now tell us, how come you don't remember us or anything ? ''

'' First, nice to meet you all 'again', if I had known you before. Well, I have the memory-erasing alice, I discovered this when I just turned 12, it was before I left the academy. I accidentally erased my memories so Kazu-san and Shiki-san decided that I would leave the academy telling the ESP who is after my alices that I had lost them and my memories. So, until he discovered I had still my alices he tried to find me, so in order to protect my few friends, we decided to enroll me in the academy. ''

'' Mikan-chan...'' was all the gang could said.

I, then asked '' So what do you plan on doing ? I mean, now you are really close to the ESP. He just try to use you '' '' Don't worry, I'll do something '' she said smiling at me.

'' Don't you dare try to hit on MY Natsume-sama ! '' ugly shouted '' You bitch !''

Mikan ignored her. I glared at her and said '' Get lost ! I'm not yours old hag !'' Everyone burst out laughing and Mikan chuckled a bit. '' Don't laugh you slut ! '' Ugly grabbed Mikan and sent a wave of electricity, she had the same alice as Jinno. Mikan jumped a little, then activated her nullification. Ugly saw she didn't react at her alice, she narrowed her eyes. Then, she was floating in the air with fire around her.

'' You have forgotten I have more alices than you and more stronger ! '' Mikan hissed, looking at her annoyed. We all could tell she was pissed. '' Don't even think harming me, you'll regret it soon. '' She said coldly.

'' How can you control so much alices without being here ? '' Shouda asked. '' I don't have a lot of friends. I just have 4 true friends whom I can really trust, so since they all know I'm an alice, I got to practice and I grew stronger but in my own way.'' Mikan replied as she was now letting the fire die. She let ugly down, she then said '' I'll let you go now. Don't think you can threaten me. I do whatever I want and whenever, and I'm not hitting on Hyuuga but I think YOU should stop.'' She said smirking. _'Hyuuga' _I hated that she called me by my last name but then, I smirked because she just gave ugly a good advice. She was red from anger.

'' Don't think you have won ! You bitch ! Natsume-sama is mine, got it ? Don't talk, touch or look at him ! You think you have all the boys on your feet but you are just a slut who is full of yourself ! '' She yelled as everyone's head turned to see what had happened. Mikan glared at her but before she could say anything, Imai said in an icy tone. '' Don't you dare talk like that or insult Mikan ! I don't think you know but before she lost her memories she was and is still my best friend. So if you insult her or threaten her, you will go through me ! '' Everyone's eyes widen, Imai Hotaru was saying something off her character. The gang and I knew she was not expressive but she was really scary when it came to Mikan. I knew everyone thought that Imai was really scary and a blackmailer but she was way scarier when it came to her best friend. Ugly looked shocked too, she hadn't thought Mikan and Imai would be best friends, even friends, she then turned to Mikan sent daggers and said '' You'll pay for this !'' She then stomped out of the classroom but after Mikan could send her a strong wind which flipped her skirt and showed Dora the explorer as motif. Everyone burst out of laughing. I just chuckled not letting my laugh go out.

Ugly was red and ran out of the room followed by her followers. Mikan and Imai high-fived. '' I don't remember you, but I think I already like you '' Mikan said as she smiled at Imai. For the first time in a long time, Imai smiled too which surprised everyone except me and Ruka. '' I don't why but I have the feeling I can all trust you, even though Koko is a bit strange as he likes to read minds and said out loud what people think and Natsume is, how to say it, he looks like he scared most of the people who approached him. '' She finished. The gang except Koko and me laughed. Well, it was true I shoved off whoever annoyed me but Mikan was the only one I didn't shove. At first, yes I had but after I let it go.

**Hotaru's POV**

It's been two weeks since Mikan transferred, she was still cold, expressionless ans stoic but we really got along with her. It felt like I revived, I thought Mikan would never show up.

Kinoshita tried numerous times to have revenge but Mikan and I would just made plans to get away from her. She was still annoyingly sticking to Hyuuga who was pissed because of her slutty character and because Mikan didn't seem to remember him and had no feeling for him or so this was what he said. I had the chance to observe them, they got along well too. Mikan had now an evil character too, but she was still soft and gentle. I liked this part of Mikan. I somehow knew Mikan was still the same.

Though she became sly, intelligent, beautiful and had talent in everything. She had her own fan club now even bigger than Hyuuga's and Bunny boy's fan club.

I was glad to be with Mikan again, even though I wasn't really showing it. When I said I was dating Bunny boy, she teased me but congratulate too. I didn't if I could endure her new evil side. Well, I liked this part of her but it was a bit strange coming from her.

She was expressionless now, wasn't the cheerful and clumsy Mikan we knew. She changed.

**Normal POV **

They were now in Jinno-sensei's class, everyone was silent. Yuko was fuming because Two and half weeks passed and she didn't get her revenge on Mikan. On the contrary, Mikan was looking through the window not paying attention to the lesson. Jinno noticed it.

'' YUKIHARA ! Pay attention on the lesson !'' He said. Yuko smirked, she knew it was really bad not to pay attention on Jinno's lessons.

'' Come and resolve the equation on the board ! '' He snapped angrily. Mikan looked at him, sighed and stood up to walked towards the teacher. The gang sweat dropped. They all knew Mikan was really weak at maths back then and they hadn't seen Mikan's results now.

She stopped at the board, looked at the teacher and reached her hand to his to take the chalk. She started to write on the board. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Mikan writing a formula they didn't knew to solve the equation, they all thought _' Poor Mikan-chan/ Mikan-sama/ Mikan, She is dead now... '_except a blonde who was smirking, her good point was maths or so she thought. She decided to solve the equation to show she was more intelligent after Jinno-sensei punished her.

Mikan stopped writing and stepped aside so he could take a look at the equation. Everyone gasped and Yuko had an evil aura around her and an evil smile on her face. They all waited for the teacher to be angry and all. What happened next surprised all of them except Hotaru who was watching her best friend looking confident. She knew Mikan was right though she, herself, didn't know the formula Mikan used.

'' Impressive, Yukihara. I just wanted the result to be around but you gave me the exact result '' Jinno said half smiling. Mikan just nodded. Yuko was fuming.

'' Sensei, how can she be right if she didn't use the right formula ?'' Sumire asked, everyone nodded.

'' She used another formula to find the exact result. You learn this in college. '' He just responded. Everyone widened their eyes except Hotaru and Natsume.

'' How come she know this then ? '' Yuko hissed.

'' I went to an advance school, so I had learnt all of the high school program before. '' She just said before returning to her seat.

Mikan was now in the academy for weeks now. She was still with the gang and opened up a bit. She started to feel something for Natsume. They were partners too for missions, though they didn't do anything dangerous or lots of missions. Since Persona got healed and became a new person he was nice to the dangerous class.

Youichi was now more fond of Mikan. He would always go to find her and sit on her lap. She was just finding this cute.

Natsume was still feeling the same towards the beautiful brunette. He was pissed by her fans and Youichi was sticking her. Though, he was happy she was there with them, of course he didn't show it.

They were a week and a half from the school festival. They began to organize things.

The different classes worked on their project even the dangerous ability.

A few days before the festival, the academy installed a stage in the middle of the school ground. Most of them were questioning about it. Though, some knew why they had placed a stage. They were students from the new university built in the academy. They were able to go out of the academy, so they knew why a certain brunette was on the cover of a magazine or what was her job.

Every time, someone asked her what was her job, she just chuckled which made the boys blush and said they would know soon. Hotaru became soon best friend with Mikan again and she did do some research so she knew what she was hiding. Mikan got a sort of house built in the forest so she could work in the academy, she still had her room in the dorms, though.

So, the day of the festival a rived and all the students were exiting to see their family and all. It was a chance to see the university students too...

**End of the chapter ! I tried to do it well and quick ! I hope you enjoyed it ! **

**So did someone guessed what Mikan was hiding and what will happen in the next chapter ? **

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon ! Thank you for reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The festival

**Chapter 3**

**Hey ! Chapter 3 out ! finally...**

**I had a lot of ideas but I didn't know how to put them !**

**I wish you'll enjoy it like the firsts chapters ! ^^**

**Thanks for all your reviews !**

**Please Read and Review**

_Recap _

_Every time, someone asked her what was her job, she just chuckled which made the boys blush and said they would know soon. Hotaru became soon best friend with Mikan again and she did do some research so she knew what she was hiding. Mikan got a sort of house built in the forest so she could work in the academy, she still had her room in the dorms, though._

_So, the day of the festival arrived and all the students were exiting to see their family and all. It was a chance to see the university students too..._

_End of Recap_

**Normal POV**

The day of the festival finally arrived. All the students were way too exited to see their relatives. On the other hand, Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume didn't show any excitement towards the festival. The academy opened their front gates to let families and friends entering the school grounds. Soon, they were enjoying themselves. Of course, the relatives and the friends knew they were all alices.

The gang were separated, they were in different class ability after all. After the opening of the festival, they all found each other. Three students from the university division were right behind them.

'' Hey, everyone ! It's been a long time ! '' Said a black-haired with matching eyes guy, he had a star under the right eye too.

'' Oh, Kage... '' Hotaru said annoyingly. '' Hotaru, it's mean to say that ! '' the guy faked a hurt voice. '' Shut up ! Return to your girlfriend ! '' Natsume retorted. Both him and the girl who was accompanying him blushed hard. Everyone except Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan laughed. '' Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai are embarrassed ! '' Anna and Nonoko chorused. The long black haired guy behind Tsubasa laughed harder. '' Shut up Tono ! '' Tsubasa snapped.

'' Tono-sempai, you shouldn't laugh like that since you got yourself a girlfriend ! '' Koko said smirking. Everyone chuckled at the comment.

'' Mikan ? It's you ? How come you in the academy ? '' Tsubasa asked with a confused look like Misaki and Tono. Those three knew Mikan got out of the academy, they were now university students so they could go outside and see what Mikan became. Though, Mikan gave them a confused look. Misaki elbowed him '' He meant why did you return here ? There is the ESP here, he'll come after you. We know you were in the outside world since the past 5 years. '' '' I know '' was just Mikan's answer.

'' What do you mean you knew she was outside ? '' Natsume snapped. '' I guess you saw, right ? '' Mikan asked ignoring Natsume's question. They nodded. '' Well, don't tell them yet and I'm sorry but I lost my memories 5 years ago that's why I got to be free and start a new life. '' '' I see, well, I'm Harada Misaki, he is my boyfriend, Andou Tsubasa and he is a friend, Tonouchi Akira you can call him Tono. '' Mikan nodded.

**Mikan's POV**

I didn't know why but I had the feeling that I knew well those guys, must be because I forgot them. Well, whatever, I started a new life now the past tries to return to me. I sighed. I saw Natsume fuming he shouted '' Answer me ! '' '' Calm down, you'll find out soon, but right now I think we have all someone to meet, right ? So In 15 min, we will meet here with our relatives and friends. '' They all nodded and went to search for their families.

I went to the front gates, I spotted three boys surrounded by a crowd of girls and two familiar girls with them. They noticed me as I approached them. Then, one of the beautiful girls, a long blonde-haired tied in two high pigtails with purple eyes ran towards me shouting '' MIKAN ! '' Even though she was wearing sunglasses I recognized immediately. She hugged me and because she jumped on me we both fell on the ground.

As the rest of the group arrived, we sat up on the ground '' Utau, nice to see you again , though we saw each other a month ago. '' I, then saw a hand reaching mine and a guy with navy blue hair and matching eyes said '' Want some help ? '' as he chuckled. '' Thanks, Andou. '' I said with a small smile.

As we got up, the group was around me, the fan girls were outside the academy screaming my friends' names.

'' Thanks Mikan, I don't how we would survive if you hadn't come and this academy only allowed who has knowledge of alices. '' Said Amu, a pink-haired girl with two big honey eyes. She looked a bit annoyed yet she was smiling at me. '' It's good to see you well, Mikan. ''

'' Thanks, for you too. So how have you been ? '' I asked with still my stoic expression. '' The same as always, though we missed you a lot ! '' Said a green haired boy with matching eyes. He winked at me and gave me a rose. '' You haven't change Hanabusa. '' I said chuckling. '' Well, it's not that we can't be we have to meet some people and being in front of the gates is a bit boring. So let's go. '' '' I guess so, but those girls are so annoying. I thought I had to yell at them to stop shouting like some chicks '' A dirty blond guy with brown eyes said. '' It's not really nice Kashino but it's true. '' Utau said.

As we reached our meeting point I saw everyone was here as well. I got to them and said '' Hey, sorry I'm late someone was complaining. '' I said glancing at Kashino. '' It's okay Mikan-chan, we just all arrived. So guess introductions, right ? '' Anna and Nonoko said at the same time. Everyone laughed except Hotaru, Natsume and me who were chuckling and of course our guests. '' So I'll start. This girl is Hoshina Utau '' I said as Utau removed her sunglasses, '' This is Hinamori Amu. '' '' Hey ! Nice to meet you. '' Utau and Amu said. '' This Kashino Makoto, Andou Sennosuke and Hanabusa Satsuki. '' I said pointing at my friends. '' Call them by their lasts names. '' They all nodded. Natsume said '' This is my sister Aoi, and my father. '' He said expressionless and pointing at the two persons behind him. '' Nice to meet you. '' Hotaru continued '' My brother, you all know, Imai Subaru.'' The introduction went like that. When we finished we headed to the stands. '' Hey, what's your alices ? '' Kitsumene's brother asked. We replied coldly for me, Natsume and Hotaru and cheery for the rest.

**Natsume's POV**

We were talking to each other, I noticed Mikan were chatting with Aoi, I said to her that Mikan lost her memories but it's seemed they got friends with each other quickly. I also noticed one of Mikan's friends looking at her. '' Mikan, you still didn't tell us how those old ones knew you were outside ! '' I said.

'' Now that you mention it, I guessed it's time for you to know, well it's also time now. '' The gang gave her a confused look and Imai and I gave her a What-the-hell look. She chuckled and said '' You'll see now, go to the stage the show will start soon. Utau and I have something to do. '' She, then grabbed her friend's hand and left.

'' I guess, she really belong here, right ?'' I heard Andou, Mikan's friend said. ( Natsume is no more gentle ) '' What do you mean ? '' Hotaru asked. '' Mikan has never been this happy when she was with us, we are her friends but she is just more herself here. '' Hinamori said and continued '' We were pretty close but we've never been best friend with her. But I guess you were and are her best friend right ? How was she before her memory loss ?'' She was looking at Imai with a sad smile. '' She was an idiot and decided to leave to protect us. But she was and is also gentle, soft and caring. Even though she has changed, she is still the same inside and I know she will regain her memory. '' Imai said. It was rare for her to say something long and good about something. I guessed she is only like this for Mikan. Now that I thought about I still didn't what was happening with her. Kage noticed this or so I think and said '' Don't worry, she is just known all over the country. '' '' What are you talking about baka ? '' Imai said pointing her baka-gun at him.

'' Mikan is famous, she and Utau are singers, dancers and models. '' Andou replied. We, then arrived in front of the stage and we sat waiting for the show. _' What the hell ? Mikan, a singer ? She is famous... How come we didn't know it ? Ah right, we haven't been out of the academy since she left. '' _Then, someone came on the stage holding a microphone. Gay-sensei.

'' Hey, everyone ! We have organized a concert for you ! The students may not know them but the others, yes ! They are friends and both beautiful singers ! Let's welcome the famous Yukihara Mikan and Hoshina Utau ! '' The crowd went wild. I was in my thoughts but was cut off by Hanabusa '' Who's that freak ? '' '' Narumi-sensei '' we all answered as we sighed.

I guessed those screams were for Mikan and Hoshina, the students who knew well Mikan were cheering for her and the guests too and for Hoshina.

Hoshina came on the stage and said '' Hey, everyone's ready ? Mikan will come after ! '' The crowd yelled. She, then started singing. '' Thanks a lot ! Now here come Yukihara Mikan ! '' She shouted. I had to say, she had a good voice.

Mikan came wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black jacket. She was wearing high-heeled as well.

'' Hey everyone ! Isn't she awesome ? Well, now it's my turn ! Let's go !'' She said. ( Eternal blaze by Mizuki Nana )

_Haruka sora hibiite iru inori wa kiseki ni_

_Mayonaka no  
>Ao ni tokete nagareteku namida no tsubu<br>Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu nukumori ni deatta  
>Masshiro na yuki no you ni<br>Dokoma demo sunao na kotoba  
>Tetsu no hane matotta boku wo ugokashiteku<em>

_Kizutsuku tabi ni yasashiku nareru  
>Kimi no sono egao dake mamori nukitai<br>Negai wa hitotsu_

_*Toki wo koe  
>Kizamareta kanashimi no kioku<br>Massugu ni uketomeru  
>Kimi wa hikari no tenshi<br>Ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo  
>Fukai yami toki hanatte<br>Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku  
>Tsuyoku hate nai mirai he<em>

_Tsumetai midori no tsuki ni  
>Utsushidasu kokoro no kage<br>Sabishige ni tsubuyaita  
>"Kimi no soba ni itai"<br>Shinjitsu to muki au koto  
>Oshiete kureta yuuki wa<br>Boku wo kake megutte  
>Yume ni mezamete yuku<em>

_Fure au kimochi  
>Hanare nai you ni<br>Shikkari to dakishimete  
>Tashika na omoi tsuranuite yuku<em>

_Gin no umi ni kakushita kuuhaku no PEEJI  
>Kimi dake ga shitte iru<br>"Hontou" wo boku ni misete  
>Fuki areru setsuna sa ni<br>Umare yuku chikai  
>Mou nani mo kowaku wa nai yo<br>Musunda shisen sorasazu ni  
>Taisetsu na "Ima" hajimeru<em>

_Kimi ga kimi de irareru basho  
>Maboroshi ni sarawarenu you ni<br>Kie nai ame no kurushimi mo  
>Kagi wo kowashite butsukete yo<br>Tonari ni iru kara  
>Subete wo shinjite<em>

_*Repeat_

_Sou, kitto koko kara hajimaru... _

I was stunned. Mikan had such an amazing voice. She was beautiful...

(Heartful song by Mizuki Nana.)

Daremo inai stage  
>Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku<br>Kinou to onaji  
>Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no<br>Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo  
>Namida fuite tobira tatakou<p>

Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
>Yuuki o dashite<br>Hazukashigaranaide  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>Utau yo itsumademo<br>Anata ni todokimasu you ni

Itsukara darou  
>Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta<br>Konna watashi o  
>Akiramenaide mattete kureta no<br>Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita  
>Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite<p>

Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
>Mesameru you ni<br>Sunao ni nareta kara  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>Kokoro o hiraite<p>

Ima  
>Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru<br>Yuuki o dashite  
>Kagayaki tsuzukeyou<br>My Heartful Song  
>My Heartful Song<br>Utau yo itsumademo  
>Anata ni todokimasu youni<p>

The crowd went wide. I was still shocked. I snapped out of my trance and looked around me. All my friends were shocked and Imai was filming._' She is surely thinking of selling those'_ I thought and sighed.

**Normal POV**

The day went on and they all enjoyed themselves. Mikan and Natsume were now really close. Her former friends noticed it as well, though it didn't please Kashino. He liked Mikan since a long time. He knew he didn't have any chance but still.

Natsume asked Mikan '' Why didn't you tell us ?'' '' I don't know, probably because I knew you would all know now. '' She simply replied.

As the end of the day, Mikan made friends with her former sempais and with Aoi. Everyone except the gang was afraid of Hotaru and Koko. The first because she was dangerous with her inventions and the second because he could read minds.

It was night time and all the students were in their dorms. Natsume was in the Sakura tree which was in front of Mikan's room's window. He watched her sleeping but something caught him. Mikan was agitated like she had a nightmare. She suddenly sat up panting and sweating. She was wondering what was that. She heard a knock from her window and saw Natsume trying to catch her attention. She opened it and let him in. '' Are you okay ? What happened ?'' Mikan saw worry in his eyes. '' Yes, I just had a nightmare. '' She was now sobbing remembering it. Natsume hugged her and said '' It's alright, I'm here...'' They, then laid in her bed and close their eyes as they slept. Mikan was feeling secure with him. She had a feeling of nostalgia.

In the morning, Hotaru and the girls went in Mikan's room to wake her up. They had the surprise to see Natsume and Mikan sleeping together with Natsume hugging her tightly and Mikan's head on his chest. They all smirked and Hotaru took pictures of them. Then, they let them sleep and went out.

**Chapter Finished ! Thank you for reading it ! Hope you enjoyed it ! There is not really action but I promise in the next chapter there is !**

**Please R&R ! Thank you for supporting me !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Memory Alice ?

**Chapter 4**

**Hey ! Here another chapter of Love memories ! Thanks for reading and for your reviews ! **

**Hope you'll enjoy it ! Please R&R**

_Recap _

_It was night time and all the students were in their dorms. Natsume was in the Sakura tree which was in front of Mikan's room's window. He watched her sleeping but something caught him. Mikan was agitated like she had a nightmare. She suddenly sat up panting and sweating. She was wondering what was that. She heard a knock from her window and saw Natsume trying to catch her attention. She opened it and let him in. '' Are you okay ? What happened ?'' Mikan saw worry in his eyes. '' Yes, I just had a nightmare. '' She was now sobbing remembering it. Natsume hugged her and said '' It's alright, I'm here...'' They, then laid in her bed and close their eyes as they slept. Mikan was feeling secure with him. She had a feeling of nostalgia. _

_In the morning, Hotaru and the girls went in Mikan's room to wake her up. They had the surprise to see Natsume and Mikan sleeping together with Natsume hugging her tightly and Mikan's head on his chest. They all smirked and Hotaru took pictures of them. Then, they let them sleep and went out._

_End of Recap_

**Normal POV**

After a while, Mikan woke up. Though she was still half asleep. She felt warm around her, she shrugged towards this warmth. She thought it felt good and she wanted to always have this warmth. Then, she felt it moving, _Wait, isn't it a pillow ? Pillow don't move...' _She snapped her eyes and saw a bare chest. So handsome that she blushed. Then, she remembered what happened at night. Natsume went in her room after seeing her having a nightmare. She remembered it too...

_Flashback_

_She was in small room in the darkness. She was chained in the wall on her wrists and ankles. She was badly hurt, was bleeding and beaten. She had bruises and cuts all over her body._

_'' Stop it... Please, stop it... '' She was saying and crying. She was sobbing, begging to stop hurting her. Two shadows appeared, one was a tall man and the other was a young boy. ( you know who the young boy is, right ? ) _

_'' Mikan, my Mikan, if you promise to spend your life with me and to remove this stupid stone of this father of yours from my body, I could let you live. '' The young one said, or rather the ESP. _

_'' Over my dead body ! You will just make me and my beloved ones suffer ! Plus, you just insult my father ! '' She said angry._

_The ESP was furious and yelled '' KYOURI ! Make her stop saying this nonsense ! '' Kyouri executed the order. Mikan screamed from the pain she received. Amamiya Kyouri had the pain and cut alice. He could have someone pained and cut all over the body, it was a really dangerous alice._

_This torture continued for 4 whole days. She was tortured too much just because of the ESP._

_She screamed and cried because of the pain and it was not stopping..._

_End of the Flashback_

Mikan remembered what happened, it was the only dream she had for the 5 past years. She had so much difficulties to sleep. Though, this night, after waking up once, she could finally sleep well, thanks to Natsume.

She tried to remember her old friends and him. She then got a headache. She started sobbing and crying making Natsume wake up.

Natsume : '' Mikan, Mikan, what's wrong ? ''

Mikan : '' My head, it hurts like hell '' She was now crying and screaming from the pain.

Natsume on the other hand was panicked, he didn't know to stop it. She then, fainted from the pain and thankfully, he was there to catch her and they were on her bed.

Mikan : '' Natsume, it hurts so much ! Help me ! Please ! Natsume '' She was still unconscious but she was shouting this. She was remembering the torture she had got from the ESP.

Natsume : '' Mikan, calm down, I'm here now, don't worry. I will protect you '' He said and hugged her. Mikan calmed down and was now sleeping again in Natsume's arms.

After an hour, Mikan woke up to find she was in his arms. She blushed mad and looked at him to see his crimson eyes staring at her.

Natsume noticed she woke up and she was blushing. For the first time, he didn't smirk or said something which would make her mad. He gave a small smile, a real one and said '' Are you alright ? You were in pain... '' He was soft and caring. Mikan could only nod and because of her embarrassment she buried her face in his chest.

Natsume thought she was so cute, he chuckled a bit. He, then said '' What happened ? You were crying and screaming...'' He then kissed her forehead.

Mikan sobbed in his chest and told him everything. At the end of the story, she saw Natsume clenching his fists and he was tensed. He had a cold and an angry face. '' Natsume... ? '' '' This bastard ! He'll pay for what he did to you ! '' He snapped.

Mikan : '' Natsume, calm down, it's alright ! See I'm alright...'' She then kissed his cheeks which made him surprised. When he was about to speak, The door banged open to reveal Hotaru and Ruka.

**Natsume's POV **

I was about to tell her my feelings but was cut off by Imai and Ruka opening the door a bit violently. They were panting.

Hotaru : '' Mikan, I want you to answer me frankly. '' Mikan nodded but was still blushing. She was so cute blushing like that.

Hotaru : '' Do you want to recover your memories? '' I was shocked. Did she asked Mikan if she wanted to regain her memories ? Did this mean she could recover ?

Mikan : '' Well, I think... '' She looked at me and blushed and said '' Yes, I want to. '' She said confidently.

Hotaru : '' There is a solution then, I did some research with Bunny Boy and discovered that if you have the erasing-memory then you have the memory alice. This means you can erase and recover your memories. '' Mikan and I looked at her stunned.

Mikan : '' Is this possible ? I mean I trained my alices everyday but I didn't get any results as to recover my memories. ''

Hotaru : '' You told me you didn't practice this alice often, so if you practice, you can have your memories back. ''

Mikan nodded and said '' I will, then. '' Then, I thought of something '' Wait, if Mikan have to train her alice she can get some alice stones from baka Tono, right ? After all, in order for her to improve her insertion alice he gave her some alice stones... ''

Mikan looked at me disbelief. '' Good one Baka ! I didn't thought of it ! Now Mikan you will train your alices and we will get some alice stones from the other pervert. '' Imai said. We all nodded. Imai and Ruka went out of the room and Mikan showered and changed her clothes while I made breakfast for us.

**In the afternoon **

Mikan was practicing on activating her alice. She got nothing, I knew it was a hard alice and it was long to mastered this. Mikan looked at her watch and turned to face me

Mikan : '' I have a song to record right now. Want to come with me ? '' She asked us with her beautiful smile and her cute voice. Imai, Ruka and I nodded, so we followed her in the Southern woods where there were a house built. I didn't know there was one. We looked at her with a questioning look. She noticed this and answered '' The academy built this for me to record my songs, they don't really want me to go outside... ''

We went to the studio, it was amazing, there were posters on the walls, and it was spacious. There was the recording room, which was amazing too ( Too lazy to describe it, Just imagine it in your way . =))

We then went in an office, there was a desk in the middle with a lots of papers. There, was a red-haired woman wearing glasses.

Mikan : '' Sanjo-san ! I mean, Nikaidou-san Good afternoon, how is Nikaidou-sensei ? ''

Sanjo : '' Hey ! Mikan , he is good , though a bit annoying. Who are those guests ? '' She asked smiling at us.

Mikan : '' Sanjo-san, they are Imai Hotaru, my best friend, Nogi Ruka, her boyfriend and Hyuuga Natsume, a really close friend. Guys, She is Sanjo, now Nikaidou Yukari-san, my manager. '' We all bowed and said '' Nice to meet you. ''

Sanjo : '' Hmm, a close friend, you mean your boyfriend, huh ? '' We looked at each other and blushed. They all chuckled at our reaction.

Mikan : '' Stop teasing me. First Kashino, now Natsume. Really Sanjo-san, cut it out ! We have a song to record, remember ? ''

Sanjo : '' Yeah, yeah, right, let's go.''

We then, went to the recording. We waited for Mikan to start her song. When she was ready, she looked towards us then nodded her head to Sanjo and she started the melody.

( Jasmin by Makino Yui, Beautiful song ! )

_Jibun ga kuyashikute kuchibiru kamu toki wa  
>Mune de tsubuyaite miru yo kimi no sono namae<em>

_Hito ni mirarenu you hoho wo nuguu toki wa  
>Sotto omoi ukaberu yo kimi no sono egao<em>

_Kokoro kara itoshii hito yo_

_Doko e tsuzuku natsu no hotori  
>Mayoi nagara tooi basho e<br>Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai  
>Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba<em>

_Awai awai jasumin ni wa  
>Tsuyoi tsuyoi omoi ga aru<br>Donna toki mo kao wo agete  
>"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa"<em>

_Rin to shite itakute fui ni kuzureta toki  
>Sonna watashi wo kimi dake mitomete kureta ne<em>

_Kokoro kara yasashii hito yo_

_Kyou wa itsuka kaze ni chitte  
>Kyoku no michi usurete yuku<br>Keredo watashi sabishiku nai  
>Sore wa tashika na akashi dakara<em>

_Hashirisugiteku ame  
>Nioi tatsu kagerou<br>Nante nante takai sora_

_Doko e tsuzuku natsu no hotori  
>Mayoi nagara tooi basho e<br>Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai  
>Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba<em>

_Shiroi shiroi jasumin ni wa  
>Fukai fukai omoi ga aru<br>Donna toki mo donna toki mo  
>"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa" <em>

She was amazing. Her voice was so angelic. I looked at Ruka and Imai. He was as shocked as I was. In the other hand Imai was filming to sell it to her fans. I sighed and regain my composure. Mikan started to sing another song.

( Amrita or Amurita by Makino Yui, beautiful song too. )

_Kikasete natsukashii uta wo  
>Tooku de kuchizusande<br>Seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni  
>Sono naka de nemurasete<em>

_Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni  
>Muryoku ni nagareteku no ?<br>Yuuyake itsuka mita akane kumo  
>Soba ni irenai sono kawari ni<em>

_Giniro no ame ga futte kitara  
>Watashi da to omotte namida wo fuite<br>Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
>Furitsudzukete sono kata ni amurita<em>

_Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo  
>Kanjiru kokoro de ite<br>Anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara  
>Sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu<em>

_Giniro no ame ga futte kitara  
>Watashi da to omotte jikan wo tomete<br>Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku  
>Tashika na mono<br>Ano hibi ni amurita_

_Giniro no ame ga futte kitara  
>Watashi da to omotte namida wo fuite<br>Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
>Anata ni furu ame ni naru amurita <em>

She stopped singing. She looked at her and smiled. She opened up since we met her after her loss memory.

We, then went to the school ground and after separating from Imai and Ruka, we sat under the Sakura tree. Well, she sat under it and I was up on a branch. We were peaceful.

Then, troubling our moment, a boy came towards Mikan.

'' Mikan-sama, can I talk to you ? '' Mikan looked stoic again and said '' I guess so, what do you want ? '' '' I l-li-lik...'' '' Snap it out, I don't have all the day ! ''

'' I LIKE YOU ! Please, go out with me ! '' He shouted and gave her flowers. She accepted the flowers got up and bowed. '' Thanks for your feelings... '' He looked at her and I saw hope in his eyes. Is he an idiot ? Why would Mikan go out with him ? '' … But I don't know you and I already love someone else. So sorry but I can't accept it. '' He looked so disappointed. I thought _' Mikan loves someone ? Who's this ? I will burn him to death... Wait, Natsume calm down, you don't know if ti's true. Stupid of course it's true, why would she lie ? '' _He shook his head and looked down. '' Ah, it's okay, please keep the flowers, I'm sorry for disturbing you. '' He said in a sad tone, he bowed and ran away. I could see some tears falling down.

'' Natsume get down, I know you are not sleeping and you were listening. '' Mikan said casually. I got down and looked at her, then smirked '' Oho, Polka is now popular, huh ? '' '' Oh, cut it out ! And wipe this smirk off your face ! '' She said exasperatedly. I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear '' Try me... '' Then, I went away after seeing her as red as a tomato.

As the days passed, rumors came. ' Mikan-sama has someone she loved' or ' She has a hot boyfriend who is as famous as her ' or ' Mikan-sama is engaged ' I sighed, How could they assume things like that ? Okay, Mikan rejected a lots of her fans, but that didn't mean she had a boyfriend or is engaged. It was nonsense.

Though, I was burning inside, if she really had a boyfriend or whatsoever guy, I would burn and torturing him to death. No one could approach her ! She was mine.

**End of the chapter ! Thanks for reading it and I hoped you enjoyed it ! **

**I think there will be two more chapters, then it will be finished ! **

**I have one more story about Mikan and Natsume I want to write, so I want to finish this one fast so you can read it ! I hope you will read the other story I will made ! ^^ **

**I will post the new chapters soon and the summary of the new story soon ! **

**Thank you for supporting and for your reviews ! **


	5. Chapter 5 : Love Memories

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys ! Sorry for the wait ! Here's another chapter of Love Memories ! I've been quite busy, sorry !**

**Hope you'll enjoy it ! And thank you for reading and supporting me all this way !**

**Please R&R ! **

_Recap_

_As the days passed, rumors came. ' Mikan-sama has someone she loved' or ' She has a hot boyfriend who is as famous as her ' or ' Mikan-sama is engaged ' I sighed, How could they assume things like that ? Okay, Mikan rejected a lots of her fans, but that didn't mean she had a boyfriend or is engaged. It was nonsense. _

_Though, I was burning inside, if she really had a boyfriend or whatsoever guy, I would burn and torturing him to death. No one could approach her ! She was mine. _

_End of recap_

**Normal POV **

It had been three months since Mikan transferred to Gakuen Alice. Of course, she was still the same as she was when she came back, though she had opened up to her old friends. Mikan was still stoic and expressionless to everyone. Hotaru and she became best friends again and Mikan became more her old self when she was with her friends.

She found herself falling for Natsume again, though she didn't know it. On the other hand, Natsume was still burning of jealousy because of Mikan's fan boys and the guy she liked or loved. Hotaru noticed it and didn't missed the chance to take pictures of him fuming and red of anger, jealousy and embarrassment. One day, he was on a branch of 'his' sakura tree, having a manga on his face. He was running from his fans. He was peaceful until he heard someone coming towards the tree.

Mikan was there, she sat under the sakura tree and seemed to be waiting. Then, a boy came, he was blushing mad and that made Natsume furious. He, though, stood still on his branch waiting. He recognized the boy, he was a year older than them. He was pretty popular that's why Natsume knew him. He got black hair with matching eyes. He was called Don Juan. He was apparently a sort of playboy but everyone knew he stopped once he met Mikan. Yeah, Mikan was so amazing that she made playboys go back to innocents guys.

'' Are you the one who asked me to come here ? '' Mikan asked the boy expressionless as always. '' Yeah, thank you for coming. ''

''Yeah, whatever.'' was all she replied.

'' Mikan-sama, I'm Hotori Kairi, I'm 18 and I noticed you when you transferred here.'' He said shyly. Mikan rose an eyebrow then said '' Yeah, so ? '' She was still a bit dense but this time she knew what would happened and decided to pretend she didn't knew what the boy wanted. Natsume, on the contrary, looked down supposing that Mikan was really dense. He was really quiet that no one noticed him, or so he thought. Mikan looked up and saw him she smiled at him with a I-know-what-he-wants look.

'' Mikan-sama, here this is for you ! '' Kairi shouted and gave her a present. Mikan took it and opened it, she saw an alice stone. Her uncle and Shiki taught her the meaning of giving an alice stone. Natsume stared at it and began to be really jealous.

'' I'm sorry, I can't accept it. I already like someone '' Mikan replied at the near confession. Kairi looked at her hurt and disappointed. '' I, I know it, but please give me a chance and you'll see we are meant for each other. '' '' Sorry... I can't '' Kairi insisted and grabbed her wrist which hurt her. She tried to make him let go of her but he wouldn't.

Natsume noticed the situation and jumped down and landed on his feet beside Mikan. '' Hyuuga-san, I didn't know you were here... Could you go away ? I have some business to finish. '' Kairi said smirking. Mikan looked at him disgusted, then at Natsume with a pleading look.

'' Let go of her. Don't you see she doesn't want to be with you. Leave her alone now ! '' Natsume hissed and a fireball came out of nowhere in front of the guy. Kairi was afraid of him so he ran away and said '' Mikan-sama, you'll be mine ! '' Both of them knew he wasn't really serious, after all Mikan and Natsume were the most powerful student of the academy. They both sighed at the same time and then looked at each other. They began to laugh. '' Thank you, Natsume, you know, you should smile and laugh more often. You are more handsome.'' Mikan said blushing a bit. Natsume smirked and remembered the day she said the same before she lost her memories. He then said '' Oh, so you think I'm handsome, polka ? '' ''No, not really ! Polka ? '' She denied shaking her head furiously. Natsume chuckled at her reaction.

Mikan thought of the name he called her then pouted and yelled '' PERVERT ! '' then, she went away. _' How come she knows I called her polka because of her panties ?' _Natsume was left confused, after all this time he didn't call her polka and he was sure he never mentioned this before.

Mikan went to her special star room and paced wondering the same as Natsume. _' __How come I called him 'pervert' ? ' _She was remembering little by little her childhood.

One week after

Everyone was in class waiting for Narumi to come. '' Good morning my beautiful students ! I have a meeting today with all the others teacher so no class today ! '' Then Narumi left to the meeting leaving the students of the 2-B alone.

As months passed, Kinoshita Yuko didn't seem to give up in Natsume it was the same as Kairi though for him it was only a week he tried to win Mikan's heart. Mikan seemed to remember little by little her past but it wasn't clear so she could only get fragments like when she called Natsume ' pervert '. On the other hand, Natsume noticed she was starting to remember he was happy event though he didn't show it.

Mikan and Hotaru were working hard so she could recover her memories, it was difficult and their results were always a disappointment. They also couldn't see Tono, after all he was in university so they didn't get the chance to see him. Kazu and Shiki treated themselves as idiots because they hadn't thought of Mikan possessing the memory-Alice herself.

Mikan was on her seat beside her Natsume and Ruka. For once, Hotaru was the one coming to them.

Mikan : '' Hotaru, I can't practice today. ''

Hotaru : '' How come ? ''

Mikan : '' I have a concert Saturday night and I have to record some songs and rehearse. Sanjo-san is really annoyed because I neglected my work. ''

Natsume and Ruka got interested in their conversation and decided to join though Natsume didn't say much.

Ruka : '' Saturday is in 6 days, why do you have to practice so soon ? ''

Hotaru : '' Idiot, there are a lot of things to do to prepare a concert so of course she has to practice as soon as possible ! ''

Mikan : '' It's really tiring sometimes, those dance steps are so difficult. '' She, then laid her head on her table telling it was getting on her nerves. Hotaru chuckled and Ruka and Natsume looked at her a bit confused. You ask why ? Simple Mikan complains out of the blue, Hotaru knows it is really tiring but Natsume and Ruka don't.

Ruka : '' What are you talking about ? What can be tiring in just dancing and singing ? '' Natsume nodded ( Guys are so stupid ! )

A nerve popped on Mikan's and Hotaru's head.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

She hit them and Mikan explained what her rehearsing consisted. The boys' mouth made an ' O '. The girls just stared at them giving them a How-can-boys-be-so-stupid look.( Sorry too long to explain the rehearsing, but I think you know right ? )

Even though, Ruka and Natsume were pretty smart, they could be really stupid concerning those kind of things.

Mikan : '' Would you like to come to the concert ? I already asked my uncle and he said my friends could come. ''

Ruka : '' Do you go, Hotaru ! ''

Hotaru and Mikan : '' Of course, dummy ! ''

Ruka : '' Don't give this look, like it's obvious. ''

Natsume : '' Well, I think it is '' The girls nodded in agreement. He, then continued '' Imai and Mikan are best friends even now that she lost her memory. This is normal that Imai planned to go to her concert, right ? '' Ruka blushed in embarrassment and Hotaru took this opportunity to take a picture of him. He shouted '' HOTARU ! Stop, delete this ! '' He began to chase after her. They continued like this around the school.

Meanwhile, Natsume started to pick on Mikan like he usually did when they were 10 and 11. Mikan was like always pissed but didn't show it. They began to argue and after a few moment, she calmed down. Mikan chuckled then blurted '' Natsume... You and Hotaru never changes..., right ? '' She then realized what she said and some memories began to come back. Like when she first met her best friend and when she decided to go to Gakuen Alice without telling her.

Everyone in the class heard Mikan and snapped their heads towards her. Ruka and Hotaru stopped running and looked at her. They saw Mikan clutching her head with her hands as tears flew down her pale face. '' Mikan, are you alright ? '' Hotaru asked putting a hand on Mikan's arm.

Mikan then started to glow, a purple light enveloped her and she floated. Everyone looked at her worried and shocked. '' Her memories...'' Hotaru began to say '' They are coming back. '' All the eyes widened and Narumi entered the class with all the teachers and the school principals.

After some minutes, the glow disappeared and Mikan was laid on the floor. Everyone gathered around the sleeping girl with Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Narumi, the HSP and Shiki in the first row. Mikan opened her eyes slowly and sat up looked around her. The class had a concerned face except for Yuko and her followers.

When Mikan tried to stand up she lost her balance and fall down. Natsume reached her before she could fall causing her to fall on his chest. Realizing his arms around her, she blushed furiously which didn't went unnoticed to her classmates and the administration. Hotaru took a picture. Since Mikan lost her memories she didn't show any emotion and her blushing was new now. Natsume blushed a little too but hide it under his bangs. Natsume lifted Mikan in bridal style and put her on the floor, he said '' Stay on the floor, you might fall again. '' His voice was still cold and emotionless but there was a hint of gentleness and carefulness. She nodded ans looked around her.

'' Mikan-sama, Are you alright ? '' The whole fans boys asked, Mikan looked at them regaining her stoic face and nodded. She, then stared at Hotaru who stared back at her. Tears flew down Mikan's face and ran towards her best friend. She hugged her and said '' Hotaru ! Hotaru ! Hotaru ! I'm sorry, so sorry. I treated you so bad when I came back ! Forgive me... '' She was hugging a stunned Hotaru with a shocked face tightly. Hotaru snapped from her shock and hugged back and said '' Baka, I know you didn't mean to do it and look now we became best friend again right ? ''

Everyone in the class looked at the two best friends shocked. Their expression softened and looked at them with a small smile. '' I suppose now that you have regain your memories back, right Mikan ? '' Kazu asked. Mikan for the first time smiled the most beautiful and angelic smile and said '' Yeah, I have and I'm glad I have. '' All the boys blushed with most of them had nosebleed. She then turned around Ruka and Natsume who blushed too but Natsume was covering his blush with his bangs (again).

'' Mikan, it's good to have you back. '' Ruka said. Mikan nodded and looked at Natsume and smiled. Natsume shocked everyone except Mikan and Hotaru, he showed a smile, not a smirk a real genuine smile. He then opened his arms and Mikan hugged him. The boys were jealous and envious of him and the girls were disappointed but they already Natsume's feeling towards our beautiful brunette. After a moment, they didn't seem to want to break apart and they were lost in each other ' s embrace, so someone faked a cough. They immediately broke their hug and looked around to see everyone staring at them, they quickly looked away blushing. Everyone chuckled. Mikan turned to face the crowd, they were a bit surprised to see Mikan with still a stoic face _' Even though she regain her memories, she is still the same as when she lost them...' _They all sighed, Mikan tilted her face in confusion but regain her composure and said '' I'm sorry for treating like some strangers. I know, I wasn't really sociable during this period, but now I regain all my memories and I'm glad to see you all again. I would like to thank you for accepting me again.'' They all smiled at her which she replied with a small smile too. Natsume stared at her with his crimson eyes, usually they would be cold but while he looked at the love of his life his eyes were showing care and gentleness. He noticed, then boys crowding over her. They said '' Mikan-sama, Go out with me please ! '' or '' Marry me.'' '' Be my girl '' Natsume became furious of jealousy made his way through the crowd of boys and reached the lovely brunette. He sneaked his arms around her petite waist and glared at the fans boys. He said '' Back off ! She is _MINE !'' _emphasizing the word mine. Mikan blushed at his statement, Hotaru and Ruka smirked, more Hotaru and she took picture thinking of the money she would gain. The boys knew well Natsume and went away.

Natsume then took Mikan outside without letting her waist go. On the other hands, she was blushing mad.

**Mikan's POV **

I knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it. Natsume the one I loved when we were 10 and now when I came back he made me fall in love with him AGAIN. I sighed. I knew I was pathetic hoping for the day Natsume would love me back. After all, he is Hyuuga Natsume, the most popular guy in this huge school. Plus, we are total opposites. It was hopeless and I knew this.

Natsume continued dragging me towards the school grounds then we arrived at a familiar spot. OUR spot, the Sakura tree. I looked at it and smiled. Natsume turned around to face me and looked at me with a serious face, I smiled sweetly at him, then he turned around. I wondered why. He then cut me off my thoughts and said '' Come on, let's climb on. '' I nodded, he climbed first, then help get on the branch he was sitting on.

He stared at me and said '' Mikan... I have something to tell... '' '' Yes, Natsume ? Are you okay ? '' He nodded saying he was alright. I was a bit shocked to see his seriousness.

'' Mikan, I know you just regain your memories and I wanted to say first I'm sorry for treating you bad at those times. '' '' It's alright, you didn't mean bad and we were friends before right ? ''

'' Well, yeah, and I know you had a new life so I will understand if you react bad. And I know you are in love with someone, but I wanted you to know that...'' He looked down then looked back at me and said '' I-I love you... So will you be my girlfriend ? '' I looked at him, tears flew down and I smile the most beautiful smile I owned and said '' Yes, yes, yes a million time yes ! I love you too Natsume. '' For the first time, he smiled at me a true smile and a wide one. '' Thank you '' he said as he leaned towards me. He was a few inches away from me. I closed my eyes and he closed the small distance between our lips. I was taken back but then I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his sneaked around my waist and the other at my neck. I then deepened the kiss and passed his tongue on my lips begging for entrance which I accorded. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and explored all the inside of my mouth. We then, began a battle which he won. After a few moment, we broke apart panting and catching our breaths. He then leaned on the tronk of the tree parted his legs so I could be between them. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned on his chest. We enjoyed each other company and the peaceful moment.

**Chapter finished ! I hope you enjoyed it ! **

**Thank you for reading it and supporting me ! ^^ **

**I really hope you like it ! Feel free to tell me your opinion ! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Before the concert

**Chapter**** 6 **

**Hey guys ! Sorry to have kept you waiting for this new chapter ! I had to much homework !**

**Well, thank you for reading it and supporting me ! I have recently written another story about Gakuen Alice, it name is All-boys school. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it like the other chapters ! Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_'' Well, yeah, and I know you had a new life so I will understand if you react bad. And I know you are in love with someone, but I wanted you to know that...'' He looked down then looked back at me and said '' I-I love you... So will you be my girlfriend ? '' I looked at him, tears flew down and I smile the most beautiful smile I owned and said '' Yes, yes, yes a million time yes ! I love you too Natsume. '' For the first time, he smiled at me a true smile and a wide one. '' Thank you '' he said as he leaned towards me. He was a few inches away from me. I closed my eyes and he closed the small distance between our lips. I was taken back but then I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his sneaked around my waist and the other at my neck. I then deepened the kiss and passed his tongue on my lips begging for entrance which I accorded. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and explored all the inside of my mouth. We then, began a battle which he won. After a few moment, we broke apart panting and catching our breaths. He then leaned on the trunk of the tree parted his legs so I could be between them. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned on his chest. We enjoyed each other company and the peaceful moment. _

_End of Recap_

**Normal POV**

Mikan and Natsume were in their embrace, his arms were around her waist and the brunette was leaning against his chest. In their peaceful moment, they often exchanged looks and kissed. Natsume began to be soft and caring towards this girl he loved so much. They were in their own world until…

'Snap' they looked at each other showing they heard someone snapping a picture. They sighed and said at the same time "Hotaru/Imai" Mikan continued a little more louder " Hotaru, you can come out of the bushes, I'm sure you can make better pictures out of there." At this moment, Hotaru came out, a camera in her hand, in her eyes the sign of the money, she was followed by her boyfriend, a blushing Ruka. Hotaru said " Thanks Mikan, you and this idiot will earn me a huge amount of money. It should be enough to pay your debts." Natsume glared at her, Mikan on the contrary just sighed and said "I don't have any debts, and you know it." " Shut up ! It's for making me worry and for not remembering me."

Mikan chuckled at this and took out a gold card, she shoved it to Hotaru. "How did you get this ? It's an unlimited rabbits card. No one has this, even a special star." " Good Lord, don't tell me you're getting stupid Hotaru ? The HSP? My uncle ? Doesn't it ring a bell ?" Her best friend just glared at her and put the card in her pocket. " And it's called return…" Mikan said. Hotaru just nodded and looked at Natsume who earned a death glare from his girlfriend's best friend. It was like she was saying 'I'm not finished with you."

Then, 6 fairies appeared of nowhere. Ran, the pink one, Miki, the blue one, Suu, the green one, Kuro, the black one and Shiroi the white one said in unison "Mikan-chan!" "Didn't I tell you not to come out ? Here, you can be seen and I don't want any of you to be taken away." Mikan scolded them. " Don't worry ! We'll stick you !" " Suit yourselves…" She said and sighed. The 6 fairies high-fived. The two lads looked at her confused while the inventor just snapped pictures of their confused face. Natsume was the first one to snap out of his trance and asked " Care to explain ?" Ruka then, regained 'conscious' and said " Are these the ones from your new Alice ?" "Duh ! Of course it is. What else ?" She answered. "What are they ?" " Hey Rude Boy ! we are not things ! Have respect. We are part of Mikan-chan." Kuro said. Natsume just sent her a glare. Mikan hit him on the head and said to shut up. "They are Shugo Chara. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kuro and Shiroi. They are from my new Alice." She explained while they bowed hearing their name.

"I'm Ran, I'm good at sports."

"I'm Miki, My specialty is arts."

"I'm Suu, I'm good at cooking"

"I'm Dia, I show the radiance in someone."

"I'm Kuro, the devil one."

"I'm Shiroi, the angel one."

"You used them to do what? You have already mastered all sports, arts, cooking. Your radiance is showing to everyone, we all know you are an angel but a devil too." Natsume said. "Yeah, but I don't have power without them. Thanks to their specialty, I can use the power in those. They are really useful even though they can be annoying." Mikan answered looking at her lover. He noticed it and pulled her in his arms. They looked at each other lovingly until Hotaru took out her baka-gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

She shot Natsume while he was leaning towards Mikan. "Don't touch her casually, Idiot." She said in deadly tone. "Anyway, Mikan, you have a concert tomorrow, you should get some sleep." Mikan nodded, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and hugged Hotaru. She whispered "Thank you Hotaru." She returned the hug and nodded, smiling at her best friend. Mikan and Natsume went towards the dorm and went up to the last floor, the special star floor. As they are neighbors, Natsume walked her to her door, leaned down and kiss her goodbye.

Mikan entered her room and fell on her king-sized bed. She was blushing and completely gaga. She took a shower and went to sleep. Then, she got in the dreamland. This night, she had a nightmare, or more a flashback, she saw the death of her parents once again. She woke up panting and sweating hard. She looked at her alarm, it was 7:35. She decided to have a shower and dress up. After her breakfast, someone knocked on her door. She opened to find Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

Hotaru and Natsume were sending daggers to each others, there was lightening. Ruka, on the other hand, was the poor boy who tried to calm his girlfriend and best friend down. After Mikan regained her memories, Hotaru began to despise Natsume for taking her away from her. Natsume was feeling the same, he thought that Hotaru and Mikan were to close and if Hotaru were a boy, she would definitely be her boyfriend instead of him.

"Good… Morning…" Mikan said unsure, the trio looked at her and said "Good Morning/ Hn." Hotaru then said "Come on, let's go, we have to go the concert hall." Mikan nodded and they walked to the gates. A limousine was waiting for them; in the front were Narumi, Kazu, Shiki, Subaru and Sakurano. "MIKAN !" Narumi shouted running towards the brunette to give her a hug. She stepped aside letting him go in the ground. "Stupid, having my memory back doesn't you can hug me like you want." Mikan said emotionless. The others older said to her they would go to their concert. She nodded and get in the limo. They first picked up Utau. Mikan informed them that she was going to sing a duet with the other star. It started to drive away to Tokyo Dome. They were about 500 meters from Tokyo Dome as they already saw a line formed in front of the entrance. Natsume and Ruka were surely surprised though Natsume didn't show it. Mikan said "Take us to the backdoor please so they won't notice us." She turned to Utau and said "Please, don't make a sound. I know you and I know you can make a lot of noise." Utau whined a bit but nodded.

**Hotaru's POV**

I glanced at Mikan and saw that she didn't really change. Okay, physically, yes but she remained the same Mikan I knew though she can be more stoic and calm than me…

I looked at Mikan and saw her grabbing hat and sunglasses. She said "Wear them; I don't want any of you to attract attention."We nodded and put the 'disguise'. The limo stopped and Mikan got out of the car. She mentioned us to do the same. We then quietly climbed the stairs to entrance. Then, I saw Ruka's rabbit falling from his master's arms. Ruka tried to catch him which only made him bumping into Utau who fell on Mikan. Hyuuga and I were behind them so we didn't fall. There was a big 'bump' I saw Mikan rubbing her head, her hat and sunglasses were no use anymore. The fans could recognize her. When they saw Mikan with Utau they began screaming like madmen. They ran towards us. Ruka and Utau freaked out while Mikan got on her feet. She saw the people running and paled. I was ready to take out my baka-gun and I saw Hyuuga ready to light a flame. Mikan stopped us with a hand and took out a microphone. Where the hell did she hide it ? She passed it to Utau and told her that it was because of if she fell so she had to do someone to distract them. She growled and took the microphone reluctantly. I snickered as well as the baka behind me. She heard us and threw us a glare.

Mikan waved at us mentioning to follow her which we did. I turned around and saw Utau singing through the microphone. I had to admit it, she was good at singing, I heard her once at the school's festival but I didn't really focus on her. I let one of my bug-camera recording her singing. I would gain a lot of money since the students became her fans when they heard her. I took some photos of her and bunny boy. He was blushing madly, certainly because he was feeling guilty about Utau.

Mikan saw me and whispered "Hurry up or they will take pictures of you, I will pass you a lot of pictures of Utau and Ruka-pyon." Really, since she lost her memory she became a real devil. I like that about her though I miss her bubbly and cheerful personality. Good thing she is my best friend and she knows me because she became kind of a blackmailer. I really don't her to blackmail me, beside she is not dense anymore she can really blackmail me with all those secrets I didn't tell anyone since she disappeared.

**Natsume's POV**

I saw Mikan mentioning Imai and I to follow her since Ruka was beside her. Hoshina growled and started to sing. Imai, being the Queen Blackmailer, she snapped pictures of her and recorded her singing. I noticed Mikan looking at her and whispered "Hurry up or they will take pictures of you, I will pass you a lot of pictures of Utau and Ruka-pyon." Since when did she become like this best friend of hers? I shrugged it off and followed Mikan in the hall.

We, four, entered Tokyo Dome and saw a curled brown-reddish-haired woman in her mid-twenties wearing simple glasses. She ran to us and yelled "Mikan! Where were you? Where's Utau? You're late!" Mikan looked at her and sighed. "Sanjou-san, Sorry we had to pick Utau up and since she made us fall and the fans recognized us I told her to distract them so we could enter." She said in an emotionless voice.

Mikan really changed, but she is the same Mikan I knew. I don't know why but I love Mikan more now than how she was before though she is a bit like Imai. I guessed she detained on _my_ polka-dots.

We walked towards the dressing room; Hoshina caught us and started to talk with their manager.

"Utau, you'll just sing one song, so Mikan can prepare for the final, okay?" Sanjou-san said in a serious tone. Hoshina nodded and "Thanks God, I had a concert yesterday, I thought I had to sing more… I'm so tired." Mikan chuckled a bit and said "Your fault, you don't sleep enough and stop complaining." Imai nodded in agreement and said in unison with Mikan "You are annoying." The singer began to shout at them saying they were mean to her. She was really annoying. I said in an icy voice as I glared at her "Shut up, you're making my ears bleed" She complained again about me being me to Mikan. She just sighed and said " I never thought I would her this sentence again, Natsume" as she linked arms with me and she continued "And Utau, I thought you were tired? So just shut up you are loud and it will damage your voice." She immediately shut up and calm down. Finally, peaceful moment… Or so I thought. As we arrived at the door of the dressing room, I spotted 6 persons; 5 guys and 1 chick. I recognized Hinamori, Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa. I then, saw a navy blue-haired tall boy with midnight blue eyes, he had his arm around Hinamori's waist and a brunette guy with green eyes, he had huge grin on his face and he was waving at us or more at Hoshina since she was the only one who was waving back. We stopped in front of them and the brunette guy sneaked an arm around Hoshina.

What I saw made my blood boil a bit, the 5 guys hugged Mikan like there was no-tomorrow. Without realizing, I used my Alice and the temperature rose up. I saw Imai ready to shoot me and Mikan breaking free from their hug. She lifted a hand and the temperature came back to normal. She looked at me as I glared at the boys and gave me a What-Do-You-Think-Are-You-Doing look. I began to cough, again. Mikan rushed to me and put a hand on my chest as I coughed harder. Stupid fourth type Alice. Her hand glowed green and I stopped coughing. She looked at me with a worried expression, raaaah, I hate it when she is worried. She asked "Are you okay?" "Yeah, and stop looking so worried." She smiled at me and Ruka looked at me saying 'Stop using this stupid Alice of yours, you're dying stupid.'. I just shrugged and pulled her in my arms. I noticed Sanjou-san gone, and then Kashino said "Whoa, it was really hot back then, and now it came back to normal." The others nodded. Mikan spoke up "It's normal, Natsume used his Alice." Ruka and I gave her a look. "What? They know about Alices." Imai continued "Idiots, do you think Mikan would let them come to the academy if they didn't know about Alices?" I mentally slapped my head, I had forgotten about that. Ruka blushed in embarrassment and Imai being the sweet girlfriend she is, she took pictures of him.

"Whatever let me introduce you again." Mikan said in a bored tone. "You already know, Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa. This tall rude perverted stupid guy who looks like my idiotic boyfriend is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he's Utau's big brother and Amu's boyfriend. I really wonder why she bothers to go out with him…" This Ikuto guy, the navy blue-haired said "Hey, don't make me sound so idiotic." Mikan was about to respond when Hinamori said "Shut up you are stupid." He pulled her to him and sneaked his arms around her waist and said "But you love me, right?" Then, they began to say sweets things to each other and cuddle. It was disgusting. I was, for once, thankful to Imai. She took out her baka-gun and shot at them. Those who have no Alices sweat-dropped, she glared at them and said "No PDA, it's disgusting." Mikan fake a cough then said "Never mind, the brown-haired guy who's idiotic too and likes too much sport is Souma Kukai." The said guy sweat-dropped and said "Hey, nice to meet you! I think we shouldn't let Mikan introduce us ever again." Mikan glared at him and said "Shut up, I said the truth. Anyway, she is my best friend, Imai Hotaru, she has the Invention Alice she is an Ice Queen and a blackmailer and really easy to piss off so if you don't want her to shoot you with her baka-gun don't say anything stupid. Though, she is the best best friend you can have" She said pointing at Imai. "He's Nogi Ruka, he has the animal pheromone, he is a friend and Hotaru's slave and guinea pig. If you want pictures of him, Hotaru sells them." I looked at Ruka and smirked, when he heard Mikan he sweat-dropped. "Finally, he is Hyuuga Natsume, he has the Fire Alice, he is my stupid perverted, rude, jealous and possessive boyfriend. Though, he is hot. And you don't think you can always remind me I once called you hot because I can read your mind." She said to her friends and blackmailed/threatened me. I nodded, I knew she had copied the mind-reading Alice and there are a lot of things I don't want her to discover.

"Now the introduction is over, you, Utau and Hotaru you come with me in the dressing room. Amu you can come too I wouldn't let a girl alone with those stupid and perverted guys; I don't know what they can. And you boys; go to the concert hall, to your seat and wait until the girls come back. And don't do anything stupid, last time Kukai almost burned the hall."

With that, she left us. I smirked, and looked at them, they were sweat-dropping. Mikan always called me a pervert so now I don't mind but them… I can't say the same. Well, whatever. I think we'll get along well. Kashino maybe not, but this Tsukiyomi, was too smirking and all. He is a bit like me…

* * *

><p><strong>Finished ! So how was it ? It was just a little introduction before the concert. I hope you enjoyed it and thank all of you for reading it and waiting for this stupid chapter to be update ! I don't have much time to write, but the next chapter will be update sooner I promise I already <strong>

**know what I will write !**

**Anyway, Thank you and Read and Review ! **

**I wrote a new fiction, it's called All-boys school ! So please go and read it ! **


	7. Chapter 7 : The Unusual Concert

**Hey guys ! Here's the next chapter of Love memories! I saw that a lot of people read it! Thank you for reading it and supporting!**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**Enjoy it =)! Please Read and Review!**

_Recap_

_With that, she left us. I smirked, and looked at them, they were sweat-dropping. Mikan always called me a pervert so now I don't mind but them… I can't say the same. Well, whatever. I think we'll get along well. Kashino maybe not, but this Tsukiyomi, was too smirking and all. He is a bit like me…_

_End of Recap_

**Normal POV**

Mikan was followed by Hotaru, Utau and Amu, leaving the boys all alone. While Natsume and Ikuto were smirking, Ruka blushed at Mikan's comment, Kukai laughed nervously and the others three just sweat-dropped and had shocked face. The quickly snapped out of their trance and stared at the two raven-haired lads who were currently smirking. Kashino, the short-temper one snapped at them "Why the hell are you two smirking?" They just shrugged their shoulders. Kashino began to fume in anger, when Ruka saw the tension he said "Why won't we go to the hall? We can grab a drink there and wait for the girls while talking…" he had a nervous smile. Kukai agreed with him "Yeah, we should get to know each other, don't you think guys?" They all nodded and went to the hall. Ruka got drinks for them and they settled on a table.

Kashino mumbled some curses but no one paid him attention. Andou calmed him and they started to talk. Kukai began first "Well, how did you meet with Mikan?" he asked. Ruka being the more sociable replied "We've known her since we were ten. Mikan arrived at the academy while Natsume tried-" he couldn't continue since he was cut-off by Natsume "Ruka! You don't need to tell them that. I will continue." Ruka looked at him wide eyes, he then laughed. Natsume glared at him and hissed "What?" Ruka calmed down and responded "It's the first time you said you'll talk. Usually, you just stay silent while the others are narrating some story." Natsume, being Natsume just replied with an 'hn'. "Whatever" he then said "Mikan wanted to follow Imai and she got to enter the academy because of her undiscovered Alice. She became my partner and seatmates. Since we had to stick together as partners I got to know her and Ruka befriended her and fell for her hard." Ruka blushed at his comment while Ikuto smirked and Kukai laughed out loud. Natsume continued "We eventually became friends but because I work for the academy I do some dangerous missions. Whenever I got hurt, she would be worried and treated my wounds. I will pass some details. Then after her mother came to the academy to take her away, the Elementary School Principle wanted her to join the Dangerous Ability. Well, after a battle, Mikan's mother died and Mikan was sent to another part of the academy where we couldn't find." Natsume didn't continue and turned away because he was blushing. He remembered Christmas Day. Ruka noticed it and continued "Natsume was able to find her on Christmas Day and they somehow got engaged. After Natsume had to leave, the ESP came to take Mikan away saying she had disobeyed him and he tortured her. When her uncle found her she was transported to the hospital. She used her Alice on herself and forgot about us and especially about him." He said pointing at Natsume. "We never saw her after that until the day she was transferred once again in our class. For some reasons she regained her memories and now, she is Natsume's girlfriend."

The boys were stunned; they didn't know Mikan was tortured back then. Andou then said nervously "Do you know what happen when Mikan was… T-to-tortured…?" The two lads shook their heads. Ruka said "She won't tell us." Natsume recalled the moment he asked what the ESP had done to her. She looked uncomfortable and she just stuttered an answer like "Well… H-he d-did…" she mumbled the rest so he couldn't understand a thing she was saying. He was really angry back then. Mikan and he didn't have any secret for each other; however, she was keeping what had happened to her.

"Anyway, what about you? How did get to know Mikan?" Ruka asked. They began to laugh. Kukai then said "Well, we were all classmates and were and still are hanging with each other. Our teacher announced a new student and Mikan entered. She looked emotionless and cold. She didn't utter a word during her so-called introduction. She just said _'Hn.'_ and asked where her seat was. Her seat was beside Ikuto's. After 5 minutes, she fell asleep and when the period finished Ikuto shook her awake because it was lunch time. When she woke up she saw Ikuto and said with a sleepy voice _'What do you want, stupid perverted fox.'_ We were shocked then burst out of laughter, but when she was wide awake she apologized saying it came like that and he looked like someone she knew. Now, we can tell who she was thinking about. Anyway, we began to hang out and Mikan really like to give us nicknames. After, she became friends with Utau and Amu but those two totally hated us. Mikan found out who liked who and played Cupid." As he finished 4 girls approached them.

Mikan and Utau had changed their clothes and they looked stunning. Natsume and Kukai blushed while staring at them. Hotaru snapped pictures and had sign of the money in her eyes, Amu just sweat-dropped while she walked to her boyfriend. Utau too went to her boyfriend. Mikan just didn't bother to go to Natsume.

"Let's go, the concert is about to begin." Mikan said as she walked away from the group followed by Hotaru. The group sweat-dropped because they saw that Mikan wasn't affectionate towards her boyfriend. They finally shrugged it off and followed the brunette. She arrived in front of a huge double door, she stopped and said "All of you enter and go to the front seats, your names are on it. Utau, come on we have to go." They all nodded and parted ways.

As they installed themselves on their assigned seat with the HSP, Shiki, Subaru, Sakurano and Narumi, Mikan and Utau were backstage reviewing their songs. Finally, when all the fans were inside, the hall got darker and darker until the lights were off. The Mc arrived in the stage as a projector illumined him. He shouted "Are you ready for the concert of your life?" Everyone cheered except the group. "Let's welcome Hoshina Utau, our guest! She will sing one song for you." They cheered more and the lights were off again. Then, Utau entered and sang one song. The fans cheered as they looked at how she was dressed and sang. She was wearing a simple light pink dress with some straps around her waist. The dress hugged her body perfectly; she was wearing matching pink high heels.

When she finished, she said "Thank you for coming to this concert! Now let's welcome to our main singer, the amazing Yukihira Mikan!" She got off the stage and the lights were off again. Then a melody was heard, finally, a projector showed Mikan in the middle of the stage. She was wearing a short black dress which ended on her mid-thigh. It had two straps, one on each shoulder and on her back it crossed. She was wearing black high heels with a strap on her ankle. Her hair was styled in a half-ponytail and her hair was curled.

**Meikyuu Butterfly by Mizuki Nana**

**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
>Fushigi na yoru maiorita<br>Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
>Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu<strong>

Tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu shiruetto  
>'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki<p>

Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
>Tenshi no furi de samayoi<br>Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
>Ikiba no nai ai no kakera<p>

Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
>Shiawase na yume wo mite iru no ?<br>Hoshizora ni kisu wo shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>Mayoikonda batafurai<br>Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
>Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<p>

Kagami no naka no omokage wa  
>Nakimushi datta ano koro<br>Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
>Nobashita kami wo hodoita<p>

Mune wo shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
>Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru<br>Kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>Mayoikonda batafurai<br>Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
>Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi<p>

Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
>Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo<br>Kono kumo wo tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>Mayoikonda batafurai<br>Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
>Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<p>

As she sang, a pair of bats wings appeared and she pointed at some persons in the hall and looked at them. Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka noticed this and that anyone else saw that apart the other Alices. They saw that they were also as shocked as them except Kazu and Shiki. They also saw that those persons' were at the beginning dull and lifeless, and when she pointed at them their eyes recovered their color. They also noticed that about a quarter of the audience was like that. They wondered what Mikan was doing. They looked at each other and nodded. They all decided to ask Mikan after the concert. When Mikan finished, she began to sing another song. They recognized the song; she had sung it during the festival.

**Heartful Song by the same singer**

**Daremo inai stage  
>Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku<br>Kinou to onaji  
>Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no<br>Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo  
>Namida fuite tobira tatakou<strong>

Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
>Yuuki o dashite<br>Hazukashigaranaide  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>Utau yo itsumademo<br>Anata ni todokimasu you ni

Itsukara darou  
>Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta<br>Konna watashi o  
>Akiramenaide mattete kureta no<br>Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita  
>Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite<p>

Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
>Mesameru you ni<br>Sunao ni nareta kara  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>Kokoro o hiraite<p>

Ima  
>Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru<br>Yuuki o dashite  
>Kagayaki tsuzukeyou<br>My Heartful Song  
>My Heartful Song<br>Utau yo itsumademo  
>Anata ni todokimasu youni<p>

When she sang this one a pair of white wings appeared on her back. Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka noticed that those persons looked more peaceful and they also looked like they had forgotten something since they were shaking their heads and were looking around with a confused face. However, they recovered fast as they heard Mikan singing.

Mikan finished her song; she bowed and saw that the crowd was cheering for her. She smiled at them and her smile got wider as she looked at her friends and boyfriend. She said "How are you today?" They all screamed and Mikan chuckled as she continued "Thank you for coming today! Now I will sing some new songs! Enjoy it!" They cheered more, then the song began and Mikan began to sing.

**Jasmin by Makino Yui**

**Jibun ga kuyashikute kuchibiru kamu toki wa  
>Mune de tsubuyaite miru yo kimi no sono namae<strong>

Hito ni mirarenu you hoho wo nuguu toki wa  
>Sotto omoi ukaberu yo kimi no sono egao<p>

Kokoro kara itoshii hito yo

Doko e tsuzuku natsu no hotori  
>Mayoi nagara tooi basho e<br>Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai  
>Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba<p>

Awai awai jasumin ni wa  
>Tsuyoi tsuyoi omoi ga aru<br>Donna toki mo kao wo agete  
>"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa"<p>

Rin to shite itakute fui ni kuzureta toki  
>Sonna watashi wo kimi dake mitomete kureta ne<p>

Kokoro kara yasashii hito yo

Kyou wa itsuka kaze ni chitte  
>Kyoku no michi usurete yuku<br>Keredo watashi sabishiku nai  
>Sore wa tashika na akashi dakara<p>

Hashirisugiteku ame  
>Nioi tatsu kagerou<br>Nante nante takai sora

Doko e tsuzuku natsu no hotori  
>Mayoi nagara tooi basho e<br>Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai  
>Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba<p>

Shiroi shiroi jasumin ni wa  
>Fukai fukai omoi ga aru<br>Donna toki mo donna toki mo  
>"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa<p>

_" _

**Amurita or Amrita by the same singer**

**Kikasete natsukashii uta wo  
>Tooku de kuchizusande<br>Seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni  
>Sono naka de nemurasete<strong>

Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni  
>Muryoku ni nagareteku no ?<br>Yuuyake itsuka mita akane kumo  
>Soba ni irenai sono kawari ni<p>

Giniro no ame ga futte kitara  
>Watashi da to omotte namida wo fuite<br>Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
>Furitsudzukete sono kata ni amurita<p>

Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo  
>Kanjiru kokoro de ite<br>Anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara  
>Sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu<p>

Giniro no ame ga futte kitara  
>Watashi da to omotte jikan wo tomete<br>Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku  
>Tashika na mono<br>Ano hibi ni amurita

Giniro no ame ga futte kitara  
>Watashi da to omotte namida wo fuite<br>Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
>Anata ni furu ame ni naru amurita<p>

She sang two more songs and a clover with the leaves in different colors, one was hot pink, one was blue, one was green and the last one was golden, appeared as a clip on her head (I remember you by Yui and Taiyou ga Niau yo by Mizuki Nana) the three Alices in the crowd noticed the change between the beginning of the concert and the end. Mikan looked satisfied. She made a little speech and thank the crowd. She then exited the stage. The MC announced that the concert was finished and thanked them. The crowd cheered more and when the applause died down, the audience began to exit the hall too. The adults went to the academy first and let the teenagers go home with Mikan.

The group consisted of Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Kashino, Andou, Hanabusa, Utau, Amu, Kukai and Ikuto went backstage and towards the dressing room. They knocked on the door, waited and after 5 minutes, Hotaru got pissed and blasted the door with her improved baka-gun. When they entered, they saw 2 men in black suit. They were fighting Mikan. Mikan, being skilled and strong easily fought the two of them. She used her Alices since she knew they were from the academy, more precisely from the ESP.

When they were inside, Mikan glared at them and then said "What the hell are you doing inside? Couldn't you just wait outside?" "Sorry, Mikan-chan, Hotaru didn't want to wait… You know her!" Ruka said, Hotaru heard this and shot Ruka twice. "Whatever, just don't come bother me while I'm finishing those two! Kuro, transformation now!" The little fairy came to her and then a light submerged them. Mikan appeared with a strapless pure red dress which and mid-tight, she had matching thigh high heels boots, she had bat wings on her back and her hair was styled in a high ponytail with curls at the tips. (Imagine the Utau's outfit in Shugo Chara! When she transformed with Iru) she also had a trident in her hand. She looked like a pure Devil.

The others looked at her in awe. Indeed she was beautiful. Mikan used her powers ( Let's say that she has the same powers as in Shugo Chara so all the attacks from lunatic Charm is the same as here!) She continued to fight them as the group looked at mouths opened and Hotaru was filming the fight. She had the money sign in her eyes; she thought 'She is going to make me rich!' When the two men were on the floor nearly knocked out, Mikan took out her trident and pinned them down with it on their shoulders. It was near their face so they were frightened. She glared at them hard and asked icily "What do you want?" One of them answered in fear "We were asked to capture you, our boss, the ESP wants you back by his side, he knows how powerful you are since you did missions for the academy and…" He blurted out but he wasn't able to continue because Mikan used her Alice to make them unconscious. She said "I heard enough…"

The group except the three Alices rushed to her and asked her if she was fine. The other three arrived to her walking normally, Hotaru said "You'll make me rich, and you did well in fighting those two maggots" They all sweat-dropped at how Hotaru called them. She thanked her best friend; then she walked to Natsume and wrapped around her waist as she hugged him, she asked him "How did you find the concert?" he hugged her tighter and nuzzled his head in the crock of her neck, in her hair, he whispered to her as nobody else heard him "You were amazing." He then kissed her on the lips. Hotaru faked a cough and said sternly "No PDA allowed!", she was saying that but since Mikan had walked to her boyfriend, she was snapping pictures of the two lovebirds. "Let's go home" Mikan said to her friends with a small smile when they broke of the kiss. What she didn't notice is the black aura Kashino was emitting. He was jealous of our infamous fire caster and was having an envy of murder. Hotaru, Natsume, Ikuto, Andou and Hanabusa noticed that. The firsts three smirked at him which made him boiling in anger and the other two tried to calm their friends. Andou said "Calm down Maa-kun", however he didn't calm down. Mikan didn't notice it and pressed herself against Natsume who passed his arm around her waist still smirking and they began to walk like that.

After they got into the limo, they drove everyone home before going back to Gakuen Alice. When they were finally alone, the Alices sighed exhausted, Mikan and Natsume were still cuddling with each other and Hotaru and Ruka were just sitting beside each other their hands intertwined. Mikan asked "Did you notice that Kashino seemed a bit different?" "Mikan, you're really dense you know." Hotaru said. She continued when Mikan gave her a confused look, Natsume just shook his head "It's obvious, he is in love with you." "What? Then, why didn't he say anything before?" "A man's pride, Mikan-chan. He is too proud to confess. Now that you recover your memories and is Natsume's girlfriend, he is jealous and regrets no confessing to you" Ruka said gently. "Well, that wouldn't have changed if he had confessed to me." Mikan said with a bored tone, Natsume said "Yeah, you said you didn't love him and even if he did confess to you, he would be rejected and you would still be my girlfriend since you returned to the academy. " Mikan smiled at him and Ruka said "It's a bit cruel to say that, no?" "Well, it's true anyway. And in fact, Natsume…" Mikan said looking at her boyfriend "we are not only boyfriend/girlfriend… We are engaged." Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume were confused though the lasts two didn't really show it, Mikan continued "You gave me your Alice stone, I gave you mine." then they realized.

They were still in the way to the academy and they were in a comfortable silence, when Hotaru thought about something which intrigued her and also her boyfriend and his best friend. "Mikan, you have to explain us what you were doing during the concert." She said breaking the silence. The two lads got interested in what Hotaru said, Mikan understood immediately what she meant and she saw the two guys looking at her waiting for her to explain. She said "I will explain in my room. It's not safe here."

They entered the academy and went directly to Mikan's room. They went inside and installed themselves on the couch. "Now explain!" Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka said in unison.

**To be continued now! The chapter ends here! Thank you for reading it and I hope you'll read the next chapter!**

**Please read and review! **

**I will try my best to write the next chapter soon and update it soon too! Anyway, please go and read my other fan fictions!**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Explanation

**Here's a new chapter of Love Memories! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I'm sorry for not updating it but I was busy as hell! **

**I won't have time for writing, I have a really big exams at the end of the school year which is in June and the teachers make us work so hard so I will make you wait! Sorry**

**Please Read and Review!**

_Recap_

_They were still in the way to the academy and they were in a comfortable silence, when Hotaru thought about something which intrigued her and also her boyfriend and his best friend. "Mikan, you have to explain us what you were doing during the concert." She said breaking the silence. The two lads got interested in what Hotaru said, Mikan understood immediately what she meant and she saw the two guys looking at her waiting for her to explain. She said "I will explain in my room. It's not safe here." _

_They entered the academy and went directly to Mikan's room. They went inside and installed themselves on the couch. "Now explain!" Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka said in unison._

_End of Recap_

"Well, how to begin…" Mikan said while rubbing the back of her head. She really needed to explain what was going on but she was afraid that someone could spy on her and her friends. She didn't want them to suffer and be hurt. "It all began after I lost my memory. I guess you saw my wings, right?"

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka nodded their heads. "Well…" Mikan continued but was cut-off when someone knocked hard on her door. She sighed and went to open it. As she was about to open, the door banged on her face hard. She cursed under her breath while rubbing her aching nose. She looked up to see her uncle, Shiki, Narumi, Subaru and Sakurano.

Hotaru shot them with her baka-gun, glared at them and said "You disturbed us. It's important." They rubbed their sore part of the head and enter the room.

"What the hell, uncle?" Mikan asked in a deadly voice. Kazu stayed impassive. He replied "Sorry, you too long."

"Nevermind… What do you want?" Mikan asked.

Kazu rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well, I don't know if we were hallucinating… But we saw different wings appearing on your back during the concert, a clover clip appeared in your hair."

"You were not. We saw it too." Ruka said.

"I bet you would…" Mikan muttered. Natsume sneaked his arms around Mikan's waist and said "What are you hiding, _Polka?_" A vein popped on Mikan's forehead and as she was about to elbow him and reply, Natsume was flying across the room.

**BAKA**

Hotaru shot him, she blew out the smoke off her baka-gun and said "No PDA allowed and Hyuuga, don't touch Mikan so casually or I swear I will sell these photos of you staring at Mikan with a blush on your face." Natsume growled and glared at Hotaru who smirked in return.

"Hotaru, sell it to me! Please, I'll pay." Mikan suddenly asked. "Sakura-san, why would you need a picture of him like that?" Ruka asked. "Yeah, Mikan, why, so you can stare at me when you are alone?" Natsume said smirking and embraced her from behind. Mikan elbowed him and paid Hotaru for the picture, then she said "Of course not, dummy. It can be useful if I have a fight with you and I could always blackmail you." She smirked evilly. Natsume growled more as Hotaru smirked and said "I'm proud of you. You are not an idiot anymore, Mikan."

"You've taught me well, Hotaru. I didn't think it could be useful being around you all this time." Mikan said as they high-fived.

"Of course, but I want 30% if you ever sell it and I want to tape your fight just to see Hyuuga frustrated." Hotaru said.

"Fine by me. It's not me who'll be embarrassed; therefore, the people will how sweet Natsume is."

Natsume sighed in defeat, Mikan was really the Devil.

Ruka and the others who were watching them sweat-dropped and thought_ 'Poor Natsume…"_ Ruka placed a comprehensive hand on his best friend's shoulder and said "I know what you feel." Hotaru and Mikan turned to him and shot him a glare "Did you think he will be the only one?" They said in unison as they smiled evilly. Ruka backed away and stuttered "Sa-Sakura-san, yo-you wouldn't do that to me, right? I'm your friend." Mikan walked to him placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled to him sweetly. However this smile hid an evil smirk and everyone in the room could sense it. Ruka gulped nervously and Mikan said "Ruka… Natsume is my boyfriend and I still blackmail him, did you think I would spare you?" Ruka shook his head. "Good." Mikan finally said.

Kazu than faked a cough then said "I don't want to interrupt this wonderful conversation but can you explain to us, Mikan?" Mikan looked at them and plopped on the couch and said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Come on sit down it will take some time." The others nodded as Hotaru sat on her right side and Natsume on her left with his arm around Mikan's shoulder which Hotaru pinched often.

"Well, it began two years ago, when the ESP discovered I still had my Alices. At that time, Ran and the other wasn't born yet. One day, some Alices came to me; they were under the ESP. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Shiroi and Kuro were in there eggs and suddenly their eggs cracked and they were born. With my songs and their powers were able to discover that a lot of the ESP's subordinates were under some Alices which made their mind blank and the ESP could control them as he pleases. As I had concerts, more persons from the ESP wanted to kidnap me… So I decided that since they were in the hall listening to my songs, I would put use my Alice to wake them up and decided to beat up those who were in the influence of an Alice."

"WHAT?" was heard from Kazumi, Shiki and Subaru. Hotaru took out her baka-gun and…

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

In 10 seconds, they were on the floor rubbing their sore parts. "You're too noisy, we are just right beside you." Hotaru said, and then she turned to her best friend and said "Why didn't you tell those idiots? They would have helped you."

"Well, not really, since they could be used as well, they don't have the nullification Alice so the ESP would've been able to control them. Of course, I could always give them my Alice stone, but they would panic like right now…" Mikan replied.

"It was predicable…" Hotaru muttered as Ruka and the three adults sweat-dropped, Natsume just raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, it's been years since I've begun doing this, and I'll not stop until I 'saved' them all from the influence of the ESP!" Mikan said, then her face became serious and a deadly aura was forming around her that everyone backed away from; she continued in voice full of anger and sadness "I will have my revenge, for me, for my parents and for my grandfather…" She muttered the 'my grandfather' but everyone heard her and noticed that tears were forming in her eyes. In Mikan's mind, there were pictures of her being tortured by the ESP and Kyouri, the one the ESP replaced Persona/ Rei by, there were also pictures of her mother, father and grandfather, how they die under the hands of the ESP.

Mikan lost control of her Alices, windows broke, as well as the glasses; there was a wind which seemed like a tornado. The rest all began to panic, Kazu realized that it was the same as two years ago, Mikan had flashbacks and lost control of her Alices, she formed a tornado in his office. He yelled at Natsume "Mikan lost it; you have to calm her, only you can do it!" Natsume nodded and went to his girlfriend. He hugged her and whispered 'Calm down Mikan. It's alright now, you don't have to be so sad, and we'll go through this together with Imai, your friends and family." Mikan calmed down hearing the familiar voice and noticing the familiar smell of cinnamon Natsume always had. She hugged back and began to sob. She cried harder as she took hold of her Alices. When everything was clean again and there was no danger, Hotaru and the others came to Mikan as she sobbed harder. After a little moment, she fainted due to tiredness.

"We have to find out what happened to her, so we can help her." Hotaru said as the others nodded in agreement. They decided to all go in their rooms to catch some sleep as Natsume stayed beside Mikan who often screamed and cried in her sleep throughout the night.

**To be continued….**

**I'm finally finished! I hope you liked it! I'm so sorry for not updating it. I have a lot of exams and homework.**

**Thanks for reading it and I hope you'll read my other stories!**


	9. Announcement !

**IMPORTANT !**

**Announcement:**

**Hey guys ! I'm sorry for the time I take to update a chapter; I'm actually really busy with my studies right now. The exams I will pass soon are really important, without this diploma I won't get far in my life. So I decided to discontinue one of my stories. To chose which story I will discontinue or more like put it on Hiatus,I need your help. Those who are against, please review for the story you like and would like me to continue. The story that has the less review will be discontinued. I'm sorry, but I really need to do this and I hope you'll help with this. If I have time, this story will be continued after my exams, but right now I need to know which story is the most popular for me to at least to writing one story.**

**Thank you for your review! I hope you'll help me.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Central Town

**Hello guys. I'm so sorry for not updating new chapters when I said I would. I'm in my senior year of high school and it's hard because of the exams and the choice of colleges. Anyway, it's not really the time to tell the world my life. **

**So I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter like the previous ones.**

**Please Read and Review.**

_Flashback_

"_We have to find out what happened to her, so we can help her." Hotaru said as the others nodded in agreement. They decided to all go in their room to catch some sleep as Natsume stayed beside Mikan who often screamed and cried in her sleep throughout the night._

_End of Flashback_

**Normal POV**

_**The next morning**_

The Sun rose as the morning arrived. Natsume and Mikan didn't get much sleep because of her nightmares. So Hotaru and Ruka decided to let them sleep after a few pictures taken by our infamous blackmailer. However, some didn't have the same thoughts regarding the amount of sleep of the couples.

The gang, which consisted of Koko, Mochu, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire, stormed in Mikan's special star room and opened the curtains. The sunlight came through the windows and woke Mikan up. Mikan had her head buried in the covers and in Natsume's chest so it didn't wake her up much to her friends' dismay. She, however, woke up when she felt her boyfriend move.

Natsume sat up and glared daggers at his 'so-called' friends "What the hell are you all doing here? Do you want to die?" he said in a low voice. "Oh come on, it's half past nine. Get up and let's have some fun." Koko said while grinning. "No! Let me sleep, I'm tired." Mikan whined burying her head in the crock of her boyfriend's neck who laid back in the bed. "Mikan-chan, please! It's been ages since we've hang out together. Let's go to Central Town!" Anna and Nonoko said in synchronization while Sumire grabbed Mikan's hands and dragged her to the bathroom. Mikan sighed in defeat. She looked knowingly at Natsume and he got up to get ready.

"Okay, let me get dressed first." She said while waving her hand. Natsume went to his room next to Mikan's room and got dressed. When she got ready, they all went to the bus station in order to go to Central Town. They got in the bus and went to sit in the back. Nonoko turned to Mikan and said "You must have missed Holawons. They are even better now." Mikan nodded and said "Yeah, but I can't spend all my money on Holawons; I want to read a few books that cost a lot." The gang's eyes widen in shock. Sumire looked at her with her mouth opened and point a finger at her only to stutter "W-Wh-Wh-What….?"

"What the hell are you trying to say Permy? I don't understand!" Mikan said annoyed. A vein popped on Sumire's forehead and she said loudly "I already told you not to call me Permy and what I wanted to say was : What on Earth did you do to the old Mikan? There's no way she would have traded Holawons for books!"

"Indeed, it sounds surprising, Mikan. You've grown a brain." Hotaru stated calmly. "Well, I grew up and I lived a few years without Holawons, and I perfectly can live without them again!" The brunette said irritated. She squeezed Natsume's hand harder which was quite painful to the handsome lad. "Polka, you are crushing my hand!" He said angry, his girlfriend turned to him only to glare daggers at him. "Okay, nevermind Po-…" He said but was cut off by another bon crushing squeeze and a death glare. "…Mikan." He finished. He sighed and turned to look in front of him.

Koko or the mind reader looked with sympathy patted his shoulder and said "You are doomed, dude!" He only gained a glare. He put his hands up and said quickly "I'm only saying what the guys and the girls are thinking." He turned to his so called friends who looked completely frightened and were all thinking _"Damn Koko!"_ "I heard you!" the dirty blond lad replied.

Hotaru who looked totally unaffected said "Well, you've got to admit; she just owned you and you know as well as me that she is a real devil inside with her death glare and her damn puppy eyes." Mikan just smiled sweetly. The gang sweat dropped _"In fact, we are all doomed! She can manipulate us all!" _

They finally arrived in Central Town. To satisfy everyone, each one had the right to choose one store to go. Of course, the girls were the first one to choose. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire all decided to go to a clothing store which highly annoyed the boys especially Natsume, he didn't really enjoy being stared at by girls in the store. The only good point for him was that the girls made Mikan try clothes all the time and some dresses really did please him.

Hotaru decided to go to an electronic store to buy devices for her robots. She spent half a hour there which was really boring for the gang even Mikan.

Finally Mikan chose a book store which was a relief to the guys. The boys went to the manga section whereas the girls went to the magazine section except for Mikan and Hotaru. Hotaru wandered off to look for good books. Mikan went to the roman section, she spent an entire hour there looking for books and reading summaries. The whole gang spent at least fifteen minutes waiting for her to finish. Finally, Natsume went to her to say/order her to stop only for him to earn a death glare from his "beloved" girlfriend. She sighed and said "Okay, I know you are probably all waiting me. I am now finished…" The she pointed at a dozen of huge books who gave the girls, Koko and Kitsu a headache. They thought _'How the hell can she read all of these?'_ Mikan then continued "But… I want to look at the CDs, I want some new music!" She smiled so sweetly that that could make the devil shudder. They reluctantly agreed. However, when they arrived at the music section they found themselves in front of Yuko, the high school slut.

"Natsume-sama! You came to me!" She said in an overly sweetly voice and she threw herself at him. Natsume, completely irritated by her voice stepped aside and made a flame appear in his hand. "Don't approach me!" He said. Mikan sighed and put his fire away only for her to gain a glare from her boyfriend. "Don't use your Alice for her. She is not worth it. Come on let's go!" She turned away and the gang followed with Natsume at her side, his arm around her waist.

Yuko glared at her back and threw an electric wave at Mikan. Caught off guard, Mikan was sent flying outside the store. She hit the ground as her friends came running to her and asked her "Are you okay?" She nodded and let Natsume put her on her feet. He turned to glare at Yuko but the brunette beauty put her hands on his chest and step in front him.

"You are so going to regret it!" She said as she sent daggers at her. "KURO!" The little fairy came to her and said "Yes, Mikan?" "Transform!" A bright light surrounded Mikan and her fairy and when the light disappeared, Mikan was wearing a red dress a high thigh red boots (Utau's outfit when she is in Lunatic Charm)

"You are going to get it!" Mikan said.

_**To be continued…**_

**Here's the end of this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it! Thank you for reading it and for your reviews!**

**Please R&R! 'til next time!**


	11. Chapter 10 : BFF's and BF's Clash

**Hey, there ! I'm back after ! I know I didn't post any chapter of any stories but I've been so busy these past few months ! I hope you'll forgive me and still read my stories !**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and for of course, reading my story !**

**Anyway, Please read this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it !**

_Recap_

_Yuko glared at her back and threw an electric wave at Mikan. Caught off guard, Mikan was sent flying outside the store. She hit the ground as her friends came running to her and asked her "Are you okay?" She nodded and let Natsume put her on her feet. He turned to glare at Yuko but the brunette beauty put her hands on his chest and step in front him. _

"_You are so going to regret it!" She said as she sent daggers at her. "KURO!" The little fairy came to her and said "Yes, Mikan?" "Transform!" A bright light surrounded Mikan and her fairy and when the light disappeared, Mikan was wearing a red dress a high thigh red boots (Utau's outfit when she is in Lunatic Charm) _

"_You are going to get it!" Mikan said._

_End of Recap_

Yuko glared at her and said « You're are the one one who is going to get it ! I am considered as the Queen of the Dangerous abilty class. You don't stand a chance against me Bitch ! Natsume-sama is mine so back off ! » Mikan scoffed at that while Natsume glared at Yuko « Who says I'm yours ugly ? » He said, she tried to answer bjt she was cut off by Mikan who completely ignored her boyfriend. « You are more stupid than I thought. »

Pissed off, Yuko sent an electric wave at Mikan who dodged it and went straight to her to attack. Mikan blocked the Yuko's kick and said « You have to better than this. I'm more powerful than you and trying to attack me was the biggest mistake of your life. » With a sweet smile, Mikan punched Yuko who was sent ten feet from where she orginally was. She flew to her and summoned her trident. She pinned her to the ground and said « Well, that was fast. Now give up. » Yuko looked up and glared at Mikan « Never ! » The latter sighed and knocked her unconscious. She undid her transformation and walked to her boyfriend who was waiting patiently for her. Natsume took her in his arms and asked « Are you okay ? » Mikan nodded and pecked his lips. « Thanks for not butting into the fight and for trusting me. » He nodded and kissed her forehead. Mikan turned to Hotaru to ask her is they could head to the dorm but sighed when she saw her best friend looking at her camera. It meant one thing, she filmed the whole fight and took pictures. « Enjoying yourself, Hotaru ? » She asked sarcastically. « You have no idea. »

Giving up, Mikan turned toward her other friends who looked shocked « Hey, guys, are you okay ? » Nonoko, Anna and Sumire turned to her and shouted « What the hell was that ? What's with this outfit ? It was awesome ! » They squealed and circled around Mikan to ask some questions, completely throwing Natsume out. The guys sweat dropped, and Ruka said « I officially pity you now, dude. » Natsume nodded. He pushed past the three squealing girls and wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist. « She is mine, back off now ! » Mikan smiled at his jealousy and sent an apologic look to her friends. The raven haired lad didn't even have the time to enjoy having Mikan in his arms because Hotaru shot him once again with her baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

He dodged the first one but wasn't fast enough to dodge the rest. He groaned as he rubbed his sore jaw and said to the Ice Queen glaring daggers at her « What the hell Imai ? » « Shut up Hyuuga, Mikan isn't yours ! And no PDA. I won't allow you to taint her innoncence with you perverted mind. » She replied as coldly and emotionlessly. Hotaru then grabbed the pretty brunette's hand and said « Let's go, Mikan. » Mikan looked at Hotaru then at Natsume who was standinhg up and said « But Natsume… » Her best friend cut her off and said « Leave him, he is going to be fine. Don't worry about him. » She then continued « You know Mikan, you've spent so much time with that stupid boyfriend of yours that you completely forgot about me. I missed you you know. » Small tears made their ways in Mikan's hazel eyes and she said « I'm sorry Hotaru, let's go spend some time together then. » Completely forgetting Natsume, Mikan let Hotaru lead her to the bus station.

Even if Mikan changed a lot, she was still the same old Mikan deep inside and the gang all knew Hotaru could have Mikan anytime she wanted. The inventor glanced back to the gang who was left alone including the boyfriends of the two best friends and sent a smirk to Natsume who looked deadly and glared back at her.

The gang sweat dropped and thought _'Hotaru is evil, she did it on purpose to piss off Natsume. And it looks like she succeded.'_ They all began to walk to the bus station, worried when Natsume marched toward the two girls clearly wanting his girlfriend back.

When they arrived, a staring contest between the Ice Queen and the Black Cat was happening. Mikan totally oblivious because Hotaru showed, for once, a bit affection to her, kept talking and listening to Hotaru who smile gently at her.

The rest of the gans sweat dropped once again and thought _'This is going to be a war.'_

And they were right. For the next few weeks, Natsume and Hotaru kept on stealing Mikan from each other and played tricks on the other. Mikan knew exactely what was going on by then and decided it was a great entertainement and she observed the war between her best friend and her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Ruka observed as an outsider, he was supposed to be in the same situation as Mikan since Natsume was his best friend and Hotaru was his girlfriend but he knew they were not overprotective toward him and truthfully, he was glad. He really didn't want to be in the middle of this war.

The first week, it was obvious Hotaru was winning. Afterher little show in Central Town, Mikan stayed by her side enjoying the attention Hotaru was giving her. Of course, she spent some time with Natsume, but each time, Hotaru interfered and called Mikan.

She asked Mikan to sit beside her in class which the latter accepted after asking her boyfriend who agreed when she showed him her puppy eyes. Then, Natsume and Mikan decided to sleep together (sleep as sleep in a bed together, that's all) but, Hotaru barged in Mikan's room and asked her if she wanted to have a sleepover. Since it had been a while she had a sleepover with Hotaru, she acccepted and once again she showed him her puppy eyes and promised it was just postponned. Then, when Mikan arrived in class and was about to greet Natsume with a kiss like each morning, Hotaru called her, showed a box of Howalons and said « Let's talk Mikan. » Not having eaten Howalons, she went to her best friend and talked to her until the teacher came. Each time it happened, Hotaru smirked at Natsume who could only glare.

The second week, Natsume got his revenge. He beat Hotaru each time, she wanted to spend some time with Mikan. He suddenly got romantic and took her out on dates, gave bouquets of sakura flowers. He went to get her each morning to go to class and dropped her off after. He convinced Mikan to sit next to him saying she was ignoring him which made her feel bad. He burned Hotaru's tools which were not fireproofs. He tried on her inventions but he wasn't able to. Then, one day, he sent Ruka to Hotaru, when he tried to refuse saying « It's your problem ! Leave me out of this. » He was reminded that he owed Natsume for letting his rabbit eat his precious manga. Then, he reluctantly agreed. He distracted Hotaru for five minutes, until she was pissed and shot him with her baka gun.

« I know Hyuuga sent you. Don't deny it. Let me go now, I need to get Mikan back. » She said and went away flying on her duck scooter. Meanwhile, Natsume took Mikan to his dorm and they watched a movie until he began to kiss her. It turned into a full make out session. He then pushed Mikan on his couch and he was on top of her. His hand was resting on her waist while the other hooked her legs around him. Mikan put her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. She moaned as he trailed kissed down her jaw and her neck.

His bedroom door flew open, he growled thinking _'Damn you Ruka, you can't even distract your girlfriend.' _Mikan stopped kissing him and looked at the person who barged in uninvited. « Hotaru ? What are you doing here ? » She asked. Natsume sat up and help Mikan. He glared at the inventor and said « What the hell are you doing here, Imai ? »

He got glared at by Hotaru who walked to them and took Mikan from him. She got between them and said « I don't like you, you know that, and you don't like me, I know. » He only muttered sarcastically « That's an understatement. »

« I don't know why, but Mikan loves you. So I accept that you two are going out. However, based on my research, I have to put some limits about the time you spend with her ? I won't let you taint her innocence. » Hotaru said. Mikan, who didn't say anything talked « Hotaru… Don't worry, Natsume won't hurt me. » « Sorry, Mikan, I don't trust him. He is a hormonal teenage boy and a pervert. I know he will try something. » That shut Mikan up, she thought _'Well, she is got a point…'_ Hotaru then continued « And I won't let him knock you up. So I will watch over you and set some rules. »

Natsume growled at her and said « It's none of you damn business Imai, you should just shut up and stay out of it ! » A flame appeared on Natsume's hand while Hotaru pointed her baka gun at him. Mikan watched the two most important persons in her life trying to rip each other's throat and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

« Well, Hyuuga, bring it on.

To be continued…

Well, that's it ! I'm finished for now. I know, it's once again a cliffhanger but it's so fun, don't you think ?

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please Review !

I'm just going to apologize now, because, I don't know when I will post another chapter. I'm very busy with med school and it's really tiring ! Anyway, I will try to write more ! See you next time !


End file.
